Deja de Mirarme
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: –Me estas mirando demasiado ¡Deja de mirarme! Magnus enarcó una ceja y dejó de sonreír. – ¿Cómo no mirarte? Eres terroríficamente apuesto. AU, Malec, One-shot


Hey~ ._. algunos sabrán que no he actualizado Coffe Shop pooooorque tenía esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar en como continuar el otro fic. Claro que si no han leído esa historia es mucho mejor.

Así que nada, vengo con este extenso one-shot que espero disfruten extensamente(?)

Sí hay algún error por ahí por favor haganmelo saber.

**Disclaimer: **Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es todo obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

___Por si les interesaba saber. JustSaying _Las canciones que use fueron: 

_Terrific - Drake Bell_

_Oah - Alexander Rybak (escena de baile)_

* * *

.

"Deja de mirarme"

.

Él iba ahí varias veces a la semana. No es que fuera un nerd, o que no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, era solo que prefería la tranquilidad de ese lugar. Prefería tomar un libro y perderse en él mientras el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Sabía en qué lugar estaban los libros interesantes, en qué lugar estaban los libros más aburridos, en qué lugar algunas personas dejaban notas entre los libros, incluso sabía en qué lugar las personas iban a besuquearse. Era en la quinta fila, al final de la biblioteca, en los libros de ética. Irónico.

Él lo sabía casi todo de ese lugar, incluso mejor que los mismos bibliotecarios. Incluso podía reconocer a la gente. Había una chica extremadamente delgada que siempre iba los martes y jueves, tenía trenzas y gafas enormes, siempre tomaba algún libro de la sección de psicología y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dedicaba a leer. También conocía a la pareja de secundaria que iba todos los viernes a besuquearse entre las estanterías de libros. Incluso conocía al conserje que siempre refunfuñaba mientras barría o limpiaba las mesas. Conocía casi todo ahí. Y eso era patético.

Tal vez no era el típico nerd, tal vez sí. Acostumbraba vestir suéteres holgados de colores apagados y jeans obscuros. Pero eso no lo hacía un nerd. Nerd era el tipo que iba todos los días y se metía en la sección de álgebra, sacaba mínimo cinco libros de sus estantes y se ponía a resolver ecuaciones. Él solo se limitaba a leer cosas de la sección de filosofía o buscar novelas interesantes. Sonaba menos patético en comparación. Él conocía tan bien todo el lugar que se sorprendió cuando un día vio a un chico, que nunca antes había visto, observándolo.

Él había estado tratando de leer a Oscar Wilde, pero su cerebro ese día no quería cooperar. Había terminado suspirando y poniéndose los audífonos mientras paseaba las hojas del libro apenas paseando los ojos por las letras impresas en el papel. Fue entonces, cuando la canción estaba llegando al final que sintió que lo observaban. Alzó la mirada y la paseó por el recinto, si alguien lo miraba seguramente era alguien que conocía. Pero todo fue diferente. La persona que lo miraba era un completo extraño.

Pensó que seguramente miraba a alguien más, volvió a la lectura de Wilde sin dejar de sentir esa incomoda sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Apenas pudo pasar tres páginas y cambiar de canción cuando volvió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del desconocido. Era extraño que alguien lo mirara, y más alguien como ese… tipo. Era moreno, de cabello negro y despeinado, con ligeras luces de colores como si le hubieran aventado purpurina. Y, aún desde la distancia, se podía notar que tenía delineador en los ojos, sus uñas, que golpeaban repetidamente la mesa, eran de un color morado, y tenía varios anillos cubriéndole los dedos.

Era extraño, probablemente un gótico. Él volvió a agachar la mirada hacia su libro, pero, aún cuando pasaron dos canciones, la sensación de ser observado seguía. Tal vez lo mejor sería llevarse el libro a casa y leerlo cuando tuviera más calma. Cerró el libro y se quitó los audífonos, rebuscó en las bolsas de sus jeans su credencial de la biblioteca, cuando la encontró la sacó y la dejo junto a sus demás cosas. De reojo vio que el tipo que lo había estado mirando se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a paso lento y decidido hacía donde él estaba.

Y entró en pánico. Tomó el libro, su celular con sus audífonos y su credencial, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su silla. El tipo seguía caminando hacía él. Pegó sus cosas en su pecho y se quedó petrificado, el sujeto le dio una ligera mirada y pasó de largo. Él volvió a respirar y volvió la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para ver al sujeto entrar en la sección de filosofía. Tragó saliva y dejó sus cosas en la mesa, había estado alucinando, era obvio que esa persona no lo estaba viendo. Acomodó sus cosas y se dirigió a registrar el libro para poder irse del lugar.

Había poca gente ese día pero aún así tuvo que hacer fila para poder registrar el libro y llevárselo a casa. Cuando estaba en la fila analizó un poco el lugar en busca del chico raro que "no" estaba viéndolo. Recordó su forma de actuar cuando pensó que el otro lo iba a abordar y le pareció estúpido, inconscientemente se sonrojó por haber actuado de esa forma. La persona frente a él terminó sus asuntos y le dejó el pasó libre. Él se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar a sus pensamientos. Le dio el libro a la persona del otro lado del mostrador.

–Préstamo –susurró él con la voz un poco rasposa por haber estado callado desde hace unas horas.

La mujer detrás del mostrador extendió una mano y él le dio su credencial de la biblioteca. Era interesante como sabía los movimientos que esa señora realizaba, no era la primera vez que ella le atendía cuando quería llevarse un libro a casa.

– ¿Alexander? –preguntó la mujer sin mirarlo.

Él asintió y susurro un inaudible "si". Era interesante el hecho de que aún siguieran preguntando su nombre cada vez que sacaba un libro. Era obvio que era él, su credencial tenía su foto, en el sistema de la computadora salía su foto y siempre sacaba al menos dos libros a la semana. Aunque pensar en todo eso lo hizo sentirse un poco patético de nuevo.

–Una semana –declaró la señora entregándole el libro y la credencial.

Eso también era interesante, dado que él no se tardaba más de dos días en leer un libro como el que acababa de pedir prestado. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de personas ahí que lo habían atendido se habían dado cuenta de eso. Aunque él no era muy importante, así que era muy probable que ni siquiera se acordaran de él. Se dio cuenta de que habían pasado unos segundos desde que le habían entregado el libro y él no se había movido.

–Gracias –susurró y dio una vuelta demasiado rápida para irse de ahí.

Y todo sucedió en un instante. Sintió su cabeza y su cuerpo chocar contra algo, y estaba lo suficientemente desconcentrado y fuera de equilibrio como para ir a dar al suelo, lo cual no pasó, en vez de eso sintió que era jalado hacia adelante, pensó que tal vez caería al suelo, soltó sus cosas y se aferró a lo primero que encontró. El libro cayó al suelo con un sonido retumbante en el silencio del lugar. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de la situación.

Estaba aferrado al chico que hace unos momentos estaba viéndolo. Había tan poca distancia entre ellos que él pudo darse cuenta de cosas que no había notado antes, como que los ojos del chico eran de un color miel, que tenía seis aretes a lo largo de su oreja izquierda, que su labio inferior estaba ligeramente hundido en el centro y que su sonrisa parecía de comercial de pasta dental. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse horriblemente cuando se dio cuenta que no había movido ni un musculo, y que el tipo lo estaba casi sosteniendo por completo de la cintura. Tosió un poco y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¿Estás bien?

Tardó un momento en asentir, se agachó y recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo.

–Perdóname –susurró manteniendo el libro pegado a su pecho

El sujeto sonrió de lado y sin dejar de mirarlo le dio un libro y su credencial a la mujer que estaba atendiendo. Ella bufó algo incomprensible e hizo todo el procedimiento de siempre.

– ¿Magnus?

El sujeto asintió.

–Magnus –dijo con voz ronca.

–Una semana –dijo entregándole sus cosas.

Fue cuando él se dio cuenta que había estado como un idiota viendo todo lo que Magnus hacía. Su mente le gritó que era patético. Abrazó más fuerte el libro en su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sentía la mirada del chico sobre él, y esta vez estaba seguro que lo miraba, porque había actuado como un idiota, embobado por la persona que solo lo había ayudado a no romperse la nariz en el suelo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca con su mente gritándole que era un vil idiota.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus no era una persona de bibliotecas, le gustaba leer y todo eso pero no le gustaba ir a las bibliotecas. La principal razón era la gente que trabajaba ahí, la mayoría era amargada y lo miraban raro cada que iba. Aunque no es como si la gente no lo mirara raro siempre. La segunda razón era el estado de los libros, la mayoría estaban en mal estado, había muy pocos que se salvaban, y eso a él se le hacía una completa abominación. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía tratar de esa forma un libro?

Era por esas sencillas razones que él nunca iba a una biblioteca, a menos que fuera completamente necesario, y ese momento había llegado. Necesitaba un libro para una de sus clases y daba la casualidad que ese libro él aún no lo tenía. Después de unas horas de maldecir al universo entero decidió ir a la biblioteca más grande y más cercana que conocía. Él tenía una credencial de ese lugar por si se presentaban situaciones como esa. Se había arrepentido todo el camino, incluso mientras buscaba el libro en su mente seguía maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Fue un par de minutos después que se dio cuenta que maldecir solo le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

Había cerrado el libro y comenzado a observar a la gente a su alrededor. Incluso había sonreído de lado al ver a un chico hacer operaciones con un montón de libros de álgebra frente a él. También había visto al conserje refunfuñar mientras barría a unas cuantas mesas de él. Tal vez no le gustaba ir a la biblioteca pero eso no significaba que no se divertía viendo a las personas que había ahí. Fue después cuando lo vio a él. Estaba sentado a dos mesas de la suya y pasaba las hojas de un libro delgado sin leerlo. Era pálido, como el color de la leche, su cabello era negro y sus labios eran perfectos. Él estuvo mirándolo por un rato hasta que el chico pareció notarlo.

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que era él la persona que lo estaba observando, pero fue como si una bomba le cayera en cuanto el chico cruzó su mirada con la suya. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no el tipo de azul que parecía negro o verde, tampoco el tipo de azul que parecía blanco. Eran un azul celeste perfecto. Como si ese tono solo existiera para que sus ojos lo tuvieran. Y sumándole el hecho de su cabello tan negro como el carbón, él casi soltó un suspiro. Era su combinación favorita y había alguien perfectamente combinado frente a él.

Y sabía que era algo estúpido y precipitado ir hacia él, aunque no es como si él fuera una persona que le gustaba andar lento y seguro. Pero también fue estúpido perder un poco de seguridad y pasar de largo. Y también había sido estúpido tomar el libro que había estado leyendo e ir prácticamente corriendo detrás del chico. Incluso se le había hecho estúpido casi pegársele al tipo solo para escuchar su nombre. Tal vez lo único que no se le había hecho estúpido había sido que el chico, Alexander, se volteara demasiado rápido y tropezara con sus propios pies, tampoco se le había hecho estúpido haberlo atrapado. Aunque Alexander se hubiera aferrado a él con demasiada fuerza.

Tal vez el tenerlo tan cerca había sido su recompensa por haber hecho tantas estupideces en menos de media hora. Porque sus ojos eran incluso mucho mejores de cerca, y se veía mejor con las mejillas coloradas, le daban algo de luz a su rostro, y sus labios eran los suficientemente apetitosos como para querer morderlos. Le había sonreído y lo había mirado mientras entregaba el libro que quería llevarse y él lo había mirado de vuelta. Fue después de unos segundos que el chico parecía haberse asustado y se fue.

Y recordando todo eso se le hacía más que estúpido estar sentado en la misma mesa del día anterior, esperando que el chico apareciera. Pero después de haber estado una hora esperando pensó que lo mejor sería irse, que el chico no aparecería. Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar del lado de los estantes hacia la salida cuando lo vio. Llevaba un suéter café que estaba deshilachándole de las mangas, unos jeans negros y tenis que, desde la distancia, parecían manchados de pintura negra

Sonrió tan ampliamente que le dolió pensar que el rostro se le quedaría congelado de esa manera. Lo siguió lentamente y se quedó a dos mesas de distancia. Se sentó y se dedicó a observarlo. Bastaron unos cinco minutos antes de que Alexander se diera cuenta que él lo veía, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió y Alexander se sonrojó violentamente. Y fue mágico. Aunque solo fueran un par de segundos. Pasó media hora de su día observando a una persona que era su combinación preferida. Y no se arrepentía de eso. Cuando Alexander se levantó el también lo hizo. Se miraron por un momento y él empezó a caminar al lugar donde el otro se encontraba.

Pudo haberle sonreído, decirle o preguntarle algo y empezar una plática, algo normal, algo que todo el mundo haría. En vez de eso camino directamente hacia él, le sonrío y paso de largo hacia la sección de ética. Se sintió bien y mal al mismo tiempo, pero aún así parecía lo correcto. Vio a una pareja besuquearse entre esos estantes, le dieron ganas de salir casi al instante, en vez de eso tomó un libro y salió discreta y calmadamente con el libro en la mano. Vio a Alexander dirigirse apresuradamente a la salida abrazado al libro que llevaba.

Fue desde ese ángulo que él se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Alexander tenía buen trasero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Él se había dado cuenta de algo que no tenía ni idea. Y era que odiaba ser visto. Le daba una sensación de incomodidad, sentía que podría hacer cualquier tontería en cualquier momento y habría alguien viéndolo fijamente para poder reírse. Era por eso que le desagradaba un poco ese chico, Magnus, que siempre lo miraba. Se sentía incómodo, y en parte era porque él era un poco torpe, sentía que haría cualquier estupidez y Magnus estaría viendo, se reiría de él y se marcharía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y él se sentiría como la persona más patética en el mundo.

Había pasado una semana y Magnus seguía mirándolo, y era absurdamente incómodo. Incluso se planteó cambiar de biblioteca, pero no había otra que quedara tan cerca de su casa, y las que estaban un poco más retiradas no tenían la misma variedad de libros. Se maldijo internamente todas las noches, ¿Por qué a él le tenía que pasar eso? Era un buen hijo, un buen estudiante y una buena persona. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el acosado?

Cerró el libro de poemas que había estado leyendo. Le gustaba Pablo Neruda pero le era imposible leerlo ahora mismo. No con esa sensación de incomodidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y miró a Magnus con el ceño fruncido. Este solo le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes. Esa maldita sonrisa provocó que él se sonrojara intensamente. Se levantó de su lugar y, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, fue a buscar alguna novela interesante. Una que fuera pequeña y fácil de leer, porque si elegía algo pesado terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

Estaba buscando atentamente entre los libros el que fuera más delgado, era lo más fácil, alzó la cabeza y lo vio, el libro perfecto. "El principito" estaba escrito en el costado de seis libros delgados. Él sonrió y se estiró, le faltaba un par de milímetros para poder alcanzar el dichoso libro, dio una mirada a su alrededor en busca del banquillo que luego dejaban por ahí para que la gente pequeña se apoyara. No lo encontró y deseó con desesperación ser un centímetro más alto.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio una mano alzarse sobre su cabeza y sintió otra mano en su cadera. Tragó saliva con pesadez, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y trató de hacerse hacia atrás y escapar para dejar de ser un estorbo para la persona que quería tomar algún libro. Entonces escuchó un gruñido en su oído.

–No te muevas.

Y él reconoció esa voz. Era Magnus. Y estaba pegando su pecho a su espalda y apoyando un poco de su peso en él, obligándolo a pegarse al estante. Sintió calor por todo el cuerpo y pensó, que sería muy posible, que su cerebro empezara a cocinarse por la subida de su temperatura. Magnus tenía dos centímetros que a él le hacían falta. Se estiró y tomó dos ejemplares. Entonces se despegó de él, instintivamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Magnus le sonreía mientras le extendía un libro. Tomó el libro y miró al otro frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso fue una completa violación a mi espacio personal.

Magnus le sonrió mientras dejaba el libro que había tomado para sí mismo bajo el brazo.

– ¿Vas a demandarme?

–Podría –espetó Alexander sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se inflaron un poco.

– ¿Y qué le dirás a la policía?

Alexander estaba a punto de responder cuando Magnus se acercó a él. Había puesto una mano en el estante del lado izquierdo para impedirle al otro que escapara. Lo estaba encerrando. Como si fuera un gatito.

– ¿Les dirás que un chico muy sexy violó tu espacio personal?

–No –respondió Alexander con seguridad–. Les diré que un gótico ha estado acosándome todos los días en la biblioteca.

Magnus no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Alexander sonrió un poco porque la risa del otro era contagiosa, pero no significaba que él estaba cómodo con la posición actual en la que se encontraba.

–Con permiso –susurró Alexander tratando de pasar por debajo del brazo del moreno.

Pero Magnus fue más rápido, bajó el brazo y dio un paso hacia un lado para evitar que se fuera, el pelinegro lo miró frunciendo el ceño, su plan había fallado. Magnus tomó un mechón de cabello negro y lo enredó en sus dedos mientras miraba a Alexander directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y cuando Magnus susurró esa pregunta Alexander se sintió como un imbécil. Porque él sabía el nombre del otro y no fue necesario preguntarle, había pensado que tal vez su acosador también sabía su nombre, de ese día que chocaron. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, porque se sentía estúpido, se sentía avergonzado, y sentía que sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas. Maldijo internamente a sus padres por ser tan pálidos y habérselo heredado. Quería irse, pero solo había una forma de que eso pasara y sabía perfectamente cual era.

–Alec –susurró sin abrir los ojos.

No pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Magnus.

–Pensé que te llamabas Alexander ¿Es un diminutivo?

Alexander abrió los ojos y miró a Magnus sorprendido. Porque el otro si sabía su nombre, así que no era el único que se había aprendido el nombre de su contrario. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. El moreno le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

– ¿Sabes, Alexander? –susurró Magnus en el volumen adecuado para que el otro escuchara–. Tienes un trasero fenomenal que se vería mucho mejor en unos jeans ajustados.

Fue solo eso. Magnus se apartó y salió de la sección sin mirar atrás. Alexander agradeció mentalmente como cien veces que el otro no se hubiera volteado a verlo, porque hubiera notado lo sonrojado y tembloroso que estaba. Se sentía como una gelatina que comenzaba a derretirse. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho y trató de pasar saliva pero su boca estaba seca y se sintió horrible. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y le ordeno a su corazón que dejara de latir tan fuerte.

–Púdrete, Magnus –susurró al borde de un ataque de taquicardia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus sabía que se había arriesgado mucho con el ojiazul. En primera porque no sabía si el otro era homosexual, o si estaba interesado en él de alguna forma. Pero ya antes había recibido uno que otro golpe por hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Que mas daba recibir uno más. Además, todo había salido bien, había hecho al pelinegro sonrojarse y ese era el mejor premio que podía tener.

El día siguiente Alexander había llegado antes que él, estaba leyendo un grueso libro con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Magnus le pareció que sus sonrojos y sus sonrisas eran excepcionales. Le dieron ganas incluso de fotografiarlo. Por desgracia no llevaba su celular ese día. Bastaron un par de minutos de observarlo para que se diera cuenta de que él había llegado. Alzó la vista de su libro y mientras Magnus le sonreía Alec le fruncía el ceño en respuesta. El moreno pensó que si se tratara de una novela romántica, ahora mismo hubiera dejado sus cosas y habría ido a besar al otro. Pero lamentablemente no era una novela.

Alexander tomó sus cosas y Magnus estaba seguro de que seguía un poco en shock por lo de ayer. Lo vio mientras cerraba el grueso libro y lo dejaba en el estante de libros por acomodar. Le dirigió una pequeña mirada y se dirigió a la salida. Justo cuando estaba pasando por su lugar Magnus pensó que sería bueno aprovechar el momento.

–Trasero lindo –dijo Magnus lo suficientemente alto para que solo una persona escuchara.

Y Alexander detuvo un momento su caminata para después casi correr hacia la salida. Magnus sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lamió los labios. Porque era realmente gracioso ver al otro correr sólo porque le había hecho un cumplido. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ver el libro que había estado leyendo el otro hace unos momentos. "El Conde de Monte Cristo" decía la portada. Magnus sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a la salida.

Mejor que ver al otro sonreír o sonrojarse, era saber qué tipo de libros le gustaban.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander se repitió mil veces en su mente que nunca jamás debía contarle algo a su hermana para pedir ayuda. La noche anterior, después de la cena, había ido a la habitación de su hermana y le había pedido un consejo, había puesto el caso como una suposición pero ella de inmediato concluyó que se trataba de él. Fue imposible callarla hasta que él le contó todo lo que había pasado. Ella había soltado un agudo chillido y lo había abrazado por el cuello cuando le contó lo que Magnus había dicho sobre su trasero.

Él sabía que pedirle consejo a su hermana había sido una total equivocación cuando esta corrió a su cuarto y rebuscó entre su ropa hasta encontrar unos jeans ajustados, los únicos que tenía y que eran nuevos. Porque nunca se había atrevido a usarlos. Prácticamente le había suplicado que se los pusiera para el día siguiente, pero él se había negado rotundamente y había zanjado el tema en ese punto. Ella se fue bufando a su cuarto.

En la mañana Alexander se encontró con que todos sus pantalones, excepto esos famosos jeans ajustados, habían desaparecido. Isabelle había negado todo frente a su madre y él tuvo que salir con esos horribles y ajustados pantalones. Pensó en no ir a la biblioteca ese día pero inconscientemente, y para su pesar, realmente quería saber que haría él otro cuando lo viera. O que diría. Aunque podía imaginárselo, le daba curiosidad. Y fue así como terminó camino a la biblioteca, jalando el suéter lo más que podía para que le llegara hasta los muslos. Había casi suspirado al no ver a Magnus sentado en las mesas de siempre.

Había dejado de jalarse el suéter y se había dirigido a su sección preferida a escoger alguno de sus libros favoritos. Tal vez, pensó, su acosador no se presentaría y no lo vería con esos incómodos pantalones. Iba a empezar a tararear una canción, mientras entraba entre los estantes donde estaban sus libros favoritos, cuando vio a Magnus, estaba tomando un libro de la parte superior del estante cuando se giró a mirar a Alexander. Vio los ojos del otro analizarlo y se quedó paralizado.

Magnus sonrió y él se sonrojó intensamente, se dio la vuelta y huyó hacia la mesa más cercana. Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo y escondió la cara entre sus manos, maldijo el día en que Isabelle nació, aunque se arrepintió casi al instante, podía ser un monstruo pero era su hermana y la quería. Sacudió la cabeza y tardó un momento en alzarla. Magnus estaba recargado en un estante, lo observaba, aunque solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se lamía y mordía los labios repetitivamente. Él se sonrojó tanto que llegó a creer que su cabeza fácilmente podía ser un tómate.

Entonces vio al otro comenzar a acercarse. Tragó saliva sonoramente y miró la salida. Podría levantarse e irse corriendo, porque ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza por un día, pero si se levantaba era obvio que el moreno tendría una buena vista de sus, exageradamente sobrevalorados, pantalones ajustados. Magnus había llegado tan rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba que dio un pequeño respingo ante la sorpresa. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Dios, me dan ganar de manosearte…

– ¡No digas nada sobre mi trasero! –le cortó Alexander nerviosamente.

Magnus se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, Alexander pensó que parecía un gato sonriendo de esa forma. Cómo el gato de Alicia.

–Nunca dije que solo quería manosear tu trasero.

Y Alexander creyó que iba a desmayarse por la forma tan violenta en que su corazón latía.

–No creas que me vestí de esta forma a propósito.

– ¿No lo fue?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Magnus soltó una ligera risa.

–Mi hermana escondió mi ropa- susurró Alexander inflando un poco las mejillas, parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

–Dale las gracias de mi parte –dijo Magnus sin dejar de sonreír.

Alexander pensó que ya había tenido suficiente, necesitaba aire fresco en ese mismo instante. Se levantó de su asiento y jalando su suéter hacia abajo se enfrentó al otro. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta que el otro seguía mirando hacia abajo, para después escanearlo completamente.

–Me estas mirando demasiado, ¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto? ¡Deja de mirarme!

Magnus enarcó una ceja y dejó de sonreír.

– ¿Cómo no mirarte? Eres terroríficamente apuesto.

Alexander agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

–Me voy –anunció, aunque sabía que no tenía porque hacerlo.

Apenas dio un par de pasos antes de que lo jalaran hacía atrás. Sintió, por segunda vez, el pecho del otro pegarse a su espalda.

–Trae esos pantalones de nuevo… y juro que dejare de esperar para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Alexander se mordió los labios, una idea cruzó su mente, pensó que tal vez por un momento el podría jugar el mismo juego que Magnus.

–Tal vez los traiga mañana –murmuró agachando la mirada.

Sintió la garganta de Magnus vibrar en su hombro, como si estuviera ronroneando.

–Entonces tal vez te arrastre entre los estantes de Ética.

Él tragó saliva y escuchó la risa de Magnus, sentía que su cuerpo estaba vibrando, o tal vez temblando, tal vez se desmayaría en cualquier instante. Las manos del otro soltaron el agarré que tenían sobre él. Fueron descendiendo de su estomago a sus costados y de ahí, ligera y rápidamente, pasaron a sus muslos. Dio un respingo y se alejó rápidamente del moreno.

–Estúpido, gótico –farfulló a la vez que echaba a correr hacia la salida. Porque sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más realmente iba a desmayarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa seguía agitado, había recorrido todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta su casa corriendo. Cerró la puerta principal casi azotándola y se recargó contra esta. Podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y el sudor resbalar por su nuca y sus sienes. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas sin despegarse de la puerta. Su padre pasó por la entrada y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, escaneándolo con la mirada. Él lo notó al instante y trató de cerrar la boca y calmar su respiración.

– ¿A ti que te sucedió?

–Nada –respondió él tragando saliva en el proceso porque su garganta se sentía muy seca.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, regresando por donde había venido. Alexander se despegó de la puerta y caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, pero en el descanso de estas estaba su hermana, parecía haberlo esperado, tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonría asquerosamente amplia.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó ella en tono burlón–. ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado, Alec?

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, dio un par de pasos y la alcanzó para pellizcarle el brazo, subió las escaleras mientras ella se sobaba la parte afectada. Ese ataque no pareció hacer efecto en ella porque en seguida estaba siguiéndolo a su cuarto.

– ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Él noto tus perfectísimos pantalones ajustados? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te sonrojaste? Estoy segura de que te sonrojaste, tú siempre te sonrojas por todo. ¿Fueron a algún lugar privado a celebrar que ese pantalón marca muy bien tu parte trase…

–Isabelle, basta –la cortó justo en el instante en que sintió que su vomito verbal iba a provocarle vomito de verdad a él.

Entró a su cuarto y con el pie pateó la puerta para que esta se cerrara, pero su hermana fue más rápida y entró después de él. Cerró la puerta delicadamente mientras él se echaba en la cama. Su respiración y sus latidos al fin se habían controlado. Isabelle se sentó en la cama justo frente a él y esperó pacientemente mientras lo veía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era una clara señal de que no se iría hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

–Pensé en no ir a la biblioteca.

De inmediato el rostro de su hermana dejo de ser alegré, su boca estaba formando una "o" perfecta, y sus cejas habían caído, parecía un perrito buscando hogar.

–Pero termine yendo –casi empezó a reír cuando Isabelle volvió a tener expresión alegre–. Y dijo… un par de cosas.

Ella se acercó un poco y le picó las costillas

–Dime todo.

–Bueno… él dijo… que quería manosearme.

El grito y los saltos de felicidad que Isabelle empezó a dar fueron dignos de una película. Alexander se levantó y se acomodó de nuevo, esta vez recargado contra la cabecera.

– ¿Qué más te dijo?

Alexander pudo sentir perfectamente como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas, su hermana aprovechó para sonreírle y jalarle una mejilla mientras le instaba a que continuara con el relato de los hechos.

–Traté de retarlo –confesó tosiendo un poco y apartando la mirada–. Le dije que tal vez podría llevar los mismos jeans, mañana.

Isabelle tuvo que morderse los labios mientras sonreía. No era que tuviera ganas de reír, aunque en parte las tenía, era más bien que no pensaba que Alec pudiera decir algo así sin morir de vergüenza.

–Y él dijo que… me llevaría a la sección de Ética.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Isabelle se perdió, frunció el ceño y los labios mientras su cerebro trataba de descifrar el significado de eso. No parecía alguna frase de coqueteo, ella nunca había escuchado a nadie decirla. Y no parecía lo que le dirías a alguien cuando está usando unos jeans ajustados solo para ti. Alexander pareció notar la confusión reflejada en el rostro de su hermana, pero, aún cuando sabía que ella estaba realmente tratando de descifrarlo, no le dijo nada. Se quedo callado, esperando, con una sonrisa en los labios, a que ella se dignara a pedirle una explicación.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Isabelle no era una persona paciente.

– ¿Hay algo escondido en esa frase?

– ¿Nunca has ido a la biblioteca?

Ella se miró las uñas mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

–Tengo mejores cosas a donde ir, y ni siquiera tengo una credencial para poder sacar libros –su hermano estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella agregó–. Además, si necesito un libro, te tengo a ti.

Él bufó y negó con la cabeza, ella empezó a picarle las costillas para que dijera algo.

–La sección de Ética es donde las personas usualmente van a… ya sabes.

Mientras Isabelle le sonreía alzando las cejas, él se sonrojaba intensamente.

–Tenemos que llamar a Jace –declaró ella levantándose de la cama–. O ir al supermercado.

Su hermana lo escaneó con la mirada.

– ¿Crees ser lo suficientemente valiente como para usar unos leggins?

Por segunda vez él supo que contarle todo a su hermana había sido una pésima elección.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pateó la botella vacía frente a él. Trató de desquitar toda su furia en ese simple acto. La botella golpeó un bote de basura y este terminó cayendo a los pies de una señora. Pudo haberse disculpado pero en vez de eso solo siguió su camino. Estaba enojado. Sentía aún una molestia en la garganta, eso solo significaba que quería gritar. Pero no era como si la gente fuera gritando por la calle. Probablemente llamarían a la policía en cuanto empezara a hacerlo, y él iba a gritarles que no se metieran en su vida.

Siguió caminando, pateando piedras o basura que se atravesara en su camino. Llegó a la biblioteca justo cuando iba a empezar a llover. Entró y buscó a Alexander con la mirada, él aún no llegaba. Tomó un libro al azar y se sentó mirando hacía la entrada. Tal vez era mejor eso, que él aún no llegara, le daría tiempo para estar un poco más calmado. Aunque no era como si no lo hubieran despedido antes, pero en este caso él había renunciado. Solo que se sentía como un idiota, había desperdiciado tres años de su vida en un empleo que al final terminó dejando.

Abrió el libro y trató de leer pero ni siquiera le encontraba significado a todas esas letras. Parecían simples manchas de tinta. Suspiró y se sobó las sienes. Tenía que calmarse y dejar de pensar en eso, no servía de nada enojarse. Dejó caer la cabeza en el libro por unos minutos y solo se concentró en relajarse. No quería verse afectado. Solo relajarse. Tomó un par de inhalaciones y exhalaciones antes de que se sintiera mejor. Tal vez el aroma a libro viejo le había ayudado también.

Cuando alzó la cabeza escaneó el lugar. Y ahí estaba Alexander, caminando hacia él, o tal vez hacia la sección de Literatura, pero de cualquier forma tenía que tomar el mismo camino. Bajó la mirada para mirar la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Y ¡Bum!, literalmente escuchó ese sonido en sus oídos. Él llevaba de nuevo pantalones ajustados, pero en comparación a los de ayer, estos tenían unas cadenas delgadas en la parte de los bolsillos delanteros, eran más negros que los otros y eran un poco mas pegados, aunque solo de la parte de los tobillos hasta las rodillas.

Se lamió los labios en cuanto sintió la mirada del otro. Aún sin mirarle la cara supo que se había sonrojado. Era verdaderamente lindo, aunque tal vez, al ser un hombre, no le gustaría que le dijeran lindo. No apartó la mirada de él, cuando pasó a su lado le miró a la cara, la tenía tan roja que parecía un farol. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio para no reír. Alexander lo miró apenas por un instante sin dejar de caminar. Él empujó la silla hacia atrás para poder seguir apreciándolo, y ese pantalón realmente le hacía ver mejor el trasero.

Alexander detuvo su caminar cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos de Magnus, se estiró el suéter hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta. Magnus lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras una fina sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. El moreno vio al otro comenzar a caminar hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Ninguno habló por un par de minutos. Alexander seguía jalando su suéter hacia abajo, sus hombros empezaban a estar descubiertos pero el suéter empezaba a llegarle a los muslos.

–Escucha –dijo Alexander tratando de sonar demandante–. Todo esto es culpa de mi hermana, ella me obligó a ir a comprar otros pantalones solo porque… porque quería –tragó saliva y miró a Magnus–. No te sientas muy importante, si por mi hubiera sido jamás me hubiera puesto esto y mucho menos sabiendo que tú, pedazo de pervertido, ibas a estarme viendo tanto. Pero no quería que ella quemara mis otros pantalones, solo me hubieran quedado estos… aparte no quiero usar leggins, ni siquiera sabía lo que eran y…

– ¿Leggins? –le cortó Magnus.

Alexander se dio cuenta en ese momento que había estado hablando demasiado, su cerebro había dejado de pensar por un momento, y su boca dijo la parte de los leggins. Quería derretirse en ese mismo instante para no soportar más vergüenza.

–No quiero usarlos… ella me puso unos y… –se mordió los labios porque sabía que tenía que callarse y dejar de dar tanta información.

Escuchó la risa del moreno pero cuando alzó la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada, este solamente estaba lamiéndose los labios.

– ¿Sabes, Alexander?

El aludido lo miró dudando un poco. Magnus se mordió el labio y se levantó de la silla. Inclinó su cuerpo lentamente para quedar cerca de él.

–Ayer te lo había advertido, así que no me hago responsable de nada.

Alexander estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Magnus lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para llevarlo hacía los estantes. Y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Terminaron en el estante entre Geografía y Ética. El otro seguía jalándolo por el brazo y él se sintió un poco como una muñeca de trapo. Estaba a punto de jalar su muñeca y decirle que tenía que irse porque le había surgido algo, pero Magnus lo jaló con un poco mas de fuerza y lo pegó al estante de libros, sintió un libro enterrarse en su espalda antes de sentir las manos del otro en sus mejillas.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, aunque parecía ir demasiado lento. Vio por un segundo los labios del otro, parecían húmedos, y un segundo después ya sentía esos labios sobre los suyos. Fue húmedo, no sabía qué hacer. Magnus aún tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando muy fijamente, sus ojos miel se veían extremadamente radiantes. Alexander cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió los labios del otro moverse lentamente y trató de imitar esos movimientos, pero era demasiado torpe. El moreno se separó de él y Alec estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no atreverse a abrir los ojos.

– ¿Es tu primer beso? –susurró Magnus sobre sus labios.

Alexander abrió los ojos y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza sin pensar que se iba a desmayar en ese instante.

–Dios… –murmuró Magnus dándole un casto beso, el pelinegro cerró los ojos fuertemente–. Eres tan jodidamente…

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando estaba pegando sus labios a los del otro. Alexander se obligó a dejar de pensar, porque se supone que cuando uno está besando no tiene que pensar, tiene que dejar que las cosas fluyan. Alzó las manos y las posó en el abdomen del otro, mientras este posaba una mano en su cintura y la otra bajaba hasta su trasero. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano apretar su trasero. Magnus abrió la boca un poco y él lo imitó, recibió una mordida en el labio inferior.

La mano que estaba en su cintura descendió al igual que la otra, hasta que ambas manos estaban en su trasero, acariciándolo por sobre la ropa. El moreno lamió su labio y él subió las manos y lo jaló de la nuca para acercarlo. Ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo pero en cuanto el beso entre ellos se intensifico se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Sintió una lengua invadir su boca y fue en ese momento en que realmente dejo de pensar.

Porque se sentía jodidamente estupendo. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran sido tocadas de la mejor forma, todas al mismo tiempo. Y apenas pudo contener las ganas de gemir dentro del beso. Porque si hubiera gemido eso solo hubiera dejado más claro lo inexperto que era en ese asunto. Magnus lo pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo y después apretó su trasero con un poco mas de fuerza. Esta vez no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso.

–Maldición –susurró Magnus cortando el beso.

Alexander abrió los ojos y lo miró algo preocupado, tal vez había hecho algo mal. Tal vez ahora mismo su acompañante mandaría todo a la mierda por ser un inexperto besando. Magnus se lamió los labios y metió una pierna entre las del pelinegro.

–Me haces querer hacer más que manosearte.

Y Alexander se permitió sonreír ligeramente, porque ver a Magnus lamiéndose los labios mientras se pegaba todo lo que podía a él era algo realmente excepcional. Se fijó por un momento en el labio inferior del moreno, estaba húmedo y expuesto, y él no se detuvo a pensar ni un segundo, se inclinó un poco y mordió el labio, jalándolo un poco. Lo soltó después de succionarlo un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

–Vuelve a hacer eso y juro que… –Alexander esperó a que Magnus completara la frase–. Dios… ni siquiera sé lo que te haría. Pero sé que te haría gritar mi nombre.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pasar saliva por lo que esas palabras le habían provocado, Magnus volvió a besarlo, más fuerte, más pasional. Fue mejor que las primeras veces, tanto que tuvo que enredar sus dedos en su cabello para que no cortara el beso, aún cuando ambos necesitaban oxigeno. Porque varios minutos, y un montón de besos y mordidas después, ambos tenían los labios hinchados, Alexander ni siquiera recordaba que no sabía besar. Y Magnus tenía una cortada en el labio producto de una mordida extremadamente fuerte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander saltó en su silla cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. Magnus se sentó junto a él, lo miraba sonriendo. Alexander cerró el libro y prestó un poco de atención, porque sentía que el otro iba a decir algo interesante en cualquier momento, y él no quería estar perdido leyendo.

Se mordió el labio cinco minutos después, ya que ninguno había hablado, tal vez, solo tal vez, Magnus solo se había sentado junto a él para molestar. Había un tipo de acuerdo implícito en el que él leía y el otro observada a una mesa de distancia. Pero ese acuerdo acaba de ser roto y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Magnus empezó a mover los dedos de una mano en el aire como si tratara de ahuyentar a un mosquito.

–Se puede jugar con la tensión. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Alexander soltó una risa, quiso mover los dedos también pero sentía que no podría fingir tan bien como su acompañante.

–No creo poder jugar con ella.

–Es muy densa –exclamó estirando los brazos y cerrando las manos como si estuviera jalando algo–. Inténtalo.

Alexander sonrió y movió un poco los dedos en el aire como si estuviera haciendo cosas a un lado.

–Muy densa –concluyó sin dejar de mover las manos.

Magnus le sonrió, y dejó de jugar, Alexander lo imitó.

– ¿Qué lees esta vez? –preguntó Magnus acercándose a él.

Obligó a su cuerpo a no reaccionar ante la cercanía del otro y le enseñó la portada del libro.

–El Código Da Vinci.

–Me gusta ese libro, a Presidente Miau le gusta leerlo conmigo.

– ¿Presidente Miau? –preguntó tratando de enarcar una ceja pero desistió, eso era cosa de su hermana.

–Mi gato.

– ¿Tu gato?

Magnus se alejó un poco de él y lo miró enarcando una ceja. Otra persona que podía hacer lo que él no.

–Sí, ya sabes… un gato. Peludos, orejas puntiagudas, bigotes, maullidos. ¿Nunca has visto un gato?

–Por supuesto que he visto un gato –gruñó Alexander pateando el pie de Magnus con delicadeza–. Pero nunca supe de un gato con un nombre tan peculiar.

– ¿Peculiar?

–Raro.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi gato es raro?

–No, es decir…

–Raro serás tú, Presidente es muy normal.

Alexander trató de enarcar una ceja de nuevo, pero solo logró fruncir el ceño.

–Yo solo decía…

–Tendrás que pedirle una disculpa –interrumpió con una sonrisa.

– ¿A tu gato? ¡Pero ni siquiera dije nada malo de él!

Un trabajador que pasaba le ordenó que guardara silencio. Alexander se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza mientras se disculpaba. Magnus solo se rió.

–Guarda silencio, Alexander. Estamos en una biblioteca.

–Cállate, Magnus.

Él se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

–Dilo de nuevo –pidió mordiéndose el labio.

Alexander tragó saliva en cuanto se fijó en sus labios y en la herida en ellos. Porque él había provocado esa herida.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Mi nombre. Suena excitante cuando tú lo dices.

Magnus sonrió y Alexander se lamió los labios mientras desviaba la mirada.

–Magnus –susurró sin verlo a los ojos.

–Más fuerte.

–Magnus –repitió subiendo el volumen de su voz solo un poco.

–Alexander.

El aludido volteó y se encontró con el otro mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

–Magnus.

–Bésame.

La mirada que Magnus le dirigía parecía ordenar lo mismo. Y Alexander no quiso negarse. Tomó el rostro del otro con sus manos y se acercó rápidamente, aunque trató de hacerlo lento. Sus labios se encontraron y enseguida cerró los ojos. Porque besar a Magnus se sentía mejor con los ojos cerrados. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su labio inferior, entreabrió la boca y una lengua se coló en su cavidad. Soltó un quejido de placer ahogado en el beso. Sintió las manos de Magnus jalarlo del suéter para acercarlo.

Y se dejó hacer, porque la lengua de Magnus se sentía excelente cuando se movía contra la suya. A veces hacía algo con la lengua, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, que lo hacía querer perder la razón. Se sentía como si respirar no fuera necesario en ese momento.

La lengua, sus labios, todo. Se sentía perfecto. Y ni siquiera le importaba que fuera miércoles, y los miércoles era el día en que más gente iba a la biblioteca. No le importó que la mano de Magnus bajara hasta su trasero y lo apretara fuertemente. Porque aunque solo había pasado un día desde el primer beso que se dieron, Alexander podría jurar que adoraría seguir teniendo esos besos por un largo rato. Fue solo hasta que realmente necesitó respirar adecuadamente que dejó que la ensoñación se acabara.

Se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada. Magnus pegó su frente a la de Alexander y le acarició el cabello.

–Podría desmayarme de placer cada que sueltas un gemido en mi boca.

Alexander se sonrojó demasiado y bajó la cabeza, su frente terminó en la nariz de Magnus, y este río, porque era demasiado gracioso verlo sonrojarse por todo.

– ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

–No mucha –declaró Magnus con tono despreocupado.

–Podrían sacarnos por estar dando un espectáculo.

–Bah, no nos sacarían ni aunque empezáramos a hacerlo entre Geografía y Ética.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Magnus sonrió socarronamente.

–No lo sé, solo lo supuse. ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

La patada que recibió en el tobillo fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Soltó una sonora risa y golpeó la mesa cuando el conserje limpiaba la mesa de enfrente y un bibliotecario pasaba junto a ellos.

–Por favor, retírese.

Magnus sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Se quedó parado frente a Alexander, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que este entendió, dio un suspiró y se levantó de su asiento también. El bibliotecario los miró frunciendo el ceño y señaló la salida con el dedo índice. Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta la salida de la biblioteca. Afuera llovía. Se quedaron afuera de la puerta bajo la protección del techo.

–Genial, Magnus. Hacer que nos saquen de la biblioteca cuando está lloviendo.

–Lo sé, soy un maldito genio.

–Por supuesto que lo eres. ¿No te ha reclutado ninguna academia de superdotados?

Magnus chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra.

–Lo intentaron, pero me negué.

Alexander soltó una risa.

–Juguemos algo en lo que se pasa la lluvia.

–Fácilmente podría irme a casa ahora –murmuró Alexander.

–Como decía, hay que jugar algo –Alexander soltó una risa y asintió con la cabeza–. El juego va de esta forma, yo digo algo tipo: "azul", que es mi color favorito, y tú responderías tu color favorito. ¿Te parece?

–No sé si lo entendí bien.

–Azul –dijo Magnus mirando a Alexander seriamente.

–Negro.

Magnus sonrió.

– ¿Lo ves? Es fácil.

Alexander negó con la cabeza, pero sonreía mientras lo hacía así que Magnus siguió con el juego.

–Veinticuatro –comenzó Magnus sonriendo.

– ¿Edad? –Alexander trató en vano de fruncir los labios–. Diecinueve

–Agua.

–Jugo.

–Vainilla.

–Chocolate –susurró Alexander sintiéndose un poco infantil.

–Presidente Miau.

–Iglesia.

Vio a Magnus enarcar una ceja.

– ¿Qué? Al menos tiene un nombre más corto –miró hacia otro lado para no ver la sonrisa del otro–. Cállate y continúa.

–Lluvia.

–Nieve.

–Rice –dijo Magnus mirando a Alec.

–Wilde.

Sonrió de lado ante la respuesta.

–Ojos.

–Boca.

–Quiero besarte.

–Hazlo –Alexander ni siquiera creyó que eso hubiera salido de sus labios.

Magnus sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un casto beso en los labios. Alec mantuvo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca. Cuando los abrió retomaron el juego por un par de minutos más.

La lluvia cayó más fuerte en vez de disminuir. Formando grandes charcos alrededor. Jugaron el juego hasta que se quedaron sin palabras o ideas para decir. El guardia de seguridad los miró por un momento antes de meterse a la biblioteca. La temperatura empezaba a disminuir, y Alexander se abrazó a si mismo tratando de que no se notara demasiado el hecho de que tenía frio.

– ¿Por qué crees que hay un guardia de seguridad en una biblioteca?

Alexander pensó la respuesta por unos segundos.

– ¿Los libros podrían fugarse?

Magnus soltó una carcajada y pegó la cabeza contra la pared. Él sonrió ante eso, la alegría de Magnus era algo que se contagiaba.

Un viento frio sopló fuertemente y Alexander tuvo que abrazarse más fuertemente mientras se encogía. Gruñó una maldición y miró el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Adentro podría estar tibio. ¿Por qué había accedido a salir de la biblioteca? Podría irse en ese mismo instante a su casa para estar refugiado y caliente. ¿Por qué demonios no se iba?

Magnus soltó un suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra con lentitud. Alexander observó de reojo todos sus movimientos. Sabía lo que pretendía y frunció el ceño ante eso. El moreno se posicionó frente al pelinegro y extendió la chamarra.

–No te atrevas –gruñó Alexander antes de que hiciera otro movimiento.

– ¿Qué?

–No soy una chica, no tienes que darme tu chamarra cuando tengo frio.

Y él tuvo que enarcar una ceja ante eso.

–Créeme, ayer mientras te manoseaba me quedo muy claro que no eres una chica.

–Entonces no me trates como tal –miró la chamarra mordiéndose el labio–. Quédatela.

Magnus suspiró, pasó las manos y la chamarra por detrás de Alec.

–Solo quiero que estés caliente –sacudió la chamarra y la puso sobre los hombros del otro–. Caliente en el sentido inocente.

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Pensó por un momento para al final decidirse a acomodarse correctamente la chamarra. Magnus pasó las manos por su cuello y acomodó la capucha en su cabeza, después bajó las manos y comenzó a subir el cierre.

–Deja de tratarme como a una chica.

–Lo que digas.

Frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta y le dio un manotazo a las manos del moreno antes de que subiera el cierre por completo.

Magnus metió las manos a las bolsas y saco una cajetilla de cigarros. Extrajo un cigarrillo, lo puso entre sus labios y después sacó el encendedor para prenderlo. Mientras el otro seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

– ¿Fumas? –en cuanto eso salió de su boca se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba.

Recibió un asentimiento como contestación.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó Magnus distraídamente.

Alexander asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar el cigarrillo en sus labios. Magnus le ofreció la cajetilla abierta pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. A pesar de que realmente quería tomar uno.

–El olor se queda en las manos.

Magnus asintió, le dio una calada al cigarro para después expulsar el humo hacia otro lado.

– ¿Revisan tus manos?

–Desde que supieron que fumo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, lo suficiente como para que Magnus le diera dos caladas al cigarro mientras Alexander lo miraba fascinado. La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte y ambos se preguntaron si en algún momento iba a parar.

Él miró el rostro de Alexander mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro, le sonrió y expulsó el humo hacia otro lado. Puso el cigarrillo al revés entre su dedo índice y su dedo medio y lo acercó a la boca del otro. Entendió el ademán casi al instante y le dio una calada, pegó la cabeza al cristal y dejó salir el humo lentamente. Parecía una de esas fotos que toman en el momento preciso. Sonrió. El humo estaba a su alrededor, como si una atmosfera empezara a crearse. Alexander lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

Dio otra calada al cigarro y expulsó el humo mientras arrojaba lo que quedaba al suelo. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Sus labios estaban resecos y sabía ligeramente amargo pero aún así fue estupendo.

– ¿Crees que deje de llover algún día? –preguntó Alexander en cuanto el beso termino.

–Algún día. Tal vez.

Se miraron por un instante antes de volver a besarse. Sus labios apenas tocándose.

Magnus terminó el beso y depositó otro en su mejilla. En un rápido movimiento volvió a estar recargado contra la pared. Miraron la lluvia esperando que esta dejara de caer en algún momento para poder irse de ahí. Alexander dejó caer las manos a sus lados, Magnus vio esto y bajó la mano despacio para no alertar al otro. Ambos alzaron la mirada, volviendo a observar la lluvia caer.

Alexander movió los dedos llegando a acariciar la mano de Magnus. Sus dedos se tocaron tímidamente por unos momentos. Se unían para volver a separarse casi al instante. Magnus estiró los dedos lo suficiente como para unirlos con los de su contrario. Alexander imitó el gesto y sus dedos quedaron unidos, esperó un momento antes de girar la muñeca y pegar su palma con la contraria. Ambos confirmaron el agarre entrelazando los dedos.

Sosteniendo la mano del otro, por un momento, ambos desearon que la lluvia nunca se detuviera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus había olvidado como ir lento con alguien. No es como si a él le gustara ir lento, tampoco le gustaba ir extremadamente rápido, como esas personas que en cuanto conocen a alguien ya le están jurando amor eterno. No. A Magnus le gustaba ir a una velocidad media. Y Alexander parecía ser igual, parecía ser una persona que le gustaba tomarse el tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque no demasiado. Parecía el tipo de persona que él buscaba.

El problema era que ya no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso. Y estaba matándose el cerebro para poder averiguarlo.

Incluso había hecho una lista, aunque él no fuera persona de listas. No es que la hubiera escrito en papel, era una lista que había hecho en su mente. Había recordado y anotado cada paso que había dado con Alexander desde el inicio. Incluso había hecho una nota de lo bien que sonaba su nombre cuando el pelinegro lo susurraba mientras se besaban. Y después de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto entendió, con algo de terror, que estaba demasiado interesado en el otro.

Ese día, después de haber pensado demasiado en Alexander, y después de haberse golpeado la cabeza un par de veces contra la mesa y la pared. Decidió que no debía ir al encuentro del otro. Al menos hasta el día siguiente. Y después de haberlo decidido pensó que lo más educado sería mandarle un mensaje a Alec para decirle que no iría a verlo. Estuvo cinco minutos viendo la pantalla de su celular hasta que se dio cuenta, sintiéndose como un imbécil en el transcurso, que no tenía el número telefónico de Alexander.

Volvió a pensar en él mientras seguía golpeándose la cabeza contra algo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por un instante Alexander se detuvo a meditar. Echado en su cama, mirando el techo, todo parecía lejano y distante. Quería ir a la biblioteca, eso era algo seguro. El problema radicaba en que no sabía si quería ir porque tenía ganas de leer algún libro, o si quería ir porque ansiaba ver al moreno. Se mordisqueó los labios mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Quería negar que se encontraba ansioso, el día anterior Magnus no se había presentado en el lugar y, aunque lo hubiera estado negando repetitivamente, se había sentido decepcionado. Había estado viendo la puerta de entrada cada cinco minutos sin concentrarse en su lectura. Había sido patético.

Rodó en la cama hasta lograr quedar boca abajo, hundiendo la cara en la colcha. Quería ir, quería ver al otro, quería besarlo. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que Magnus no apareciera tampoco ese día. Dejó salir un gruñido, ahogado solo por las cobijas. Dio vuelta de nuevo a todo su cuerpo y volvió a mirar el techo. Estaba tan ensimismado que cuando la cama dio un rebote casi soltó un grito muy poco varonil. Su hermana se encontraba sonriéndole acostada a su lado en la cama.

– ¿Problemas de amor? –preguntó fingiendo una mueca de tristeza.

Alexander suspiró y se limitó a gruñir como contestación.

– ¿Qué pasó con el sexy gótico? ¿Acaso descubriste que tiene un fetiche extraño?

Enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermana negando con la cabeza. Isabelle se llevó un dedo a los labios y pensó en sus próximas palabras.

–De acuerdo, me doy. Dime que te pasó. ¿Tengo que ir a molestarlo porque te trató mal? Porque tenemos un montón de papel higiénico en el baño y huevos en la nevera.

–Se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor. Yo debería cuidarte.

–Si te preocupa que vaya sola a darle su merecido a alguien podríamos ir juntos. Como una verdadera actividad entre hermanos –canturreó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Alec soltó una risa mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

–Ayer no apareció en la biblioteca –confesó con pesadez.

Isabelle esperó paciente unos segundos antes de bufar.

– ¿Y qué más?

–Solo eso –dijo Alexander frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Alec! No puedes actuar de esta forma solo porque no pudo ir a tu encuentro un día. Tal vez le salió un imprevisto.

–Pudo haber avisado –gruñó en respuesta.

–Apuesto el dinero de mi semana a que no le has dado tu número.

Y él solo pudo gruñir de nuevo mientras su hermana soltaba una sonora carcajada y se levantaba para empezar a jalarlo de la ropa. Logró jalarlo con suficiente fuerza para levantarlo de la cama. Le dio unas palmadas en los hombros y se estiró lo suficiente para dejarle un beso en la frente.

–Te amo, Alec, pero a veces eres muy idiota en algunas cosas.

–Y tú eres muy enana sin tus tacones.

Se ganó un pellizco en el brazo y un pisotón.

–Anda, vete antes de que sea mucho mas tarde para verlo.

Soltó un bufido, y haciendo caso a su hermana, tomó su chamarra y sus llaves antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar corriendo las escaleras. Su padre se encontraba al final de las escaleras y le miró frunciendo el ceño. Alexander agachó un poco la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo la dura mirada de su padre sobre su espalda.

– ¿Vas a algún lado?

Si había algo que Alec odiaba era que la voz de su padre fuera lo suficientemente gruesa como para retumbar en sus oídos.

–A la biblioteca –declaró girándose para encararlo–. Tengo que ir por un libro. Cosas de la escuela.

Su padre asintió.

– ¿Quieres que te llevé? Tu madre y yo iremos al supermercado.

–Puedo ir caminando.

Su padre asintió y Alexander no necesitó más confirmación que esa. Abrió la puerta y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Miró de reojo su reloj de mano, la hora en que casi siempre se encontraban ellos en la biblioteca había pasado hace largo rato. Se mordió los labios a la vez que rogaba que Magnus aún se encontrara en la biblioteca. Aunque, si no era así, él sabía que sería por su culpa. O tal vez realmente ni siquiera apareció.

Detuvo su rápido andar en cuanto esa posibilidad cruzó por su mente. Tal vez el otro ni siquiera había ido a la biblioteca de nuevo. Tal vez nunca volvería a ir. Puede que ya hubiera tenido lo que quería. Siguió caminando a paso lento mientras su labio sufría siendo aplastado entre sus dientes. Él realmente no sabía mucho sobre Magnus, aparte de unos cuantos gustos y el nombre de su gato. Pero no sabía nada más. Si acaso tenía una historia él no la sabía. Logró detener sus pensamientos en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Miró sus manos y después la entrada de nuevo. Podría entrar y quitarse las dudas de una vez por todas, pero eso solo si el moreno estaba dentro del recinto.

Su labio volvió a sufrir las consecuencias de que su mente estuviera tan desordenada. Estuvo dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse a casa, pero sus pies empezaron a dar pasos hacia adelante y en un instante ya se hallaba dentro del lugar. Verificó con la mirada el lugar hasta encontrar a su objetivo, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la mesa donde el moreno se encontraba leyendo. El otro levantó la vista y, en cuanto ambas miradas se encontraron, Alexander no pudo ni siquiera recordar lo que pasaba por su mente hace unos instantes.

Magnus le sonrió, cerró el libro y se levantó de su asiento para rodear la mesa y quedar frente al ojiazul. Su mano viajó rápidamente hasta un mechón de cabello que se encargó de alisar aún más con sus dedos. Alec agachó la vista y tragó saliva con dificultad.

–Creí que no vendrías –declaró el mayor soltando el mechón de cabello.

–Pensé en no presentarme.

– ¿Y qué paso?

Alexander levantó la vista y le miró soltando una ligera risa.

–Mi hermana me dijo que era un idiota.

La sonrisa de Magnus se extendió por todo su rostro.

–Lamento no haber venido ayer. Me surgió un imprevisto en la escuela –por un momento Magnus esperó que esa mentira fuera creíble.

Alexander se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió a los estantes de Ética. Le dio una significativa mirada a su contrario antes de seguir avanzando. Dejó que su mirada se posara en los títulos de un par de libros, su mirada recayó más de diez segundos en un libro sobre los valores en la vida cotidiana. Sintió las manos de Magnus posarse en su cadera, a la vez que jalaban de su cuerpo para darle vuelta. En cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectarse a Alec le dieron ganas de decirle que lo había extrañado, que en parte se había sentido deprimido al no verlo llegar el día anterior.

Pero decirle todo eso a una persona que no llevabas más de tres semanas de conocerlo era una vil estupidez, y él lo sabía muy bien. Elevó sus manos hasta que llegaron al cuello del otro, él mismo pegó su cuerpo al del contrario y en unos segundos sus labios se encontraron. Fue apenas un contacto suave que logró que el moreno pegara el cuerpo del otro a él. Y los labios de ambos se entreabrieron, se mordisquearon y succionaron mutuamente, negándose a separarse hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno fue imperativa. Magnus le sonrió y, después de haber tomado el aire necesario, volvió a besarle. Esta vez con más intensidad.

Y Alexander olvidó todo, incluso llegó un momento, en el que la lengua del otro jugaba con la suya, que olvidó que la biblioteca era un lugar público, que él jamás se besuquearía en un lugar público y, mucho menos, soltaría un gemido de satisfacción al sentir que Magnus succionaba su lengua. En algún momento mientras ellos seguían besándose, la lluvia comenzó a caer a la vez que el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Un relámpago tuvo el suficiente impacto para que las ventanas en el lugar temblaran y ellos se separaran.

Magnus miró hacia la pequeña rendija sobre los estantes, soltó una pequeña risa para después volver a bajar la vista a su acompañante.

–Creó que debí haber traído un paraguas.

Alexander se mordisqueó los labios.

–Podríamos esperar a que pase.

El otro se acercó y plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

–A este paso jamás volveré a mi casa.

–No creo que quieras volver ahora mismo.

Magnus asintió mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de su acompañante. Alexander había llegado a un punto en el que no le molestaba del todo que el otro lo tocara. Y todo eso era desesperante. Y ambos sabían que, de alguna forma, estaban cayendo, cada vez más profundo, a un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos quería estar. Con cada roce y con cada beso nuevo, todo se hacía más intenso. Y eso no estaba bien.

No estaba bien empezar a necesitar desesperadamente la existencia de una persona que acababas de conocer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A medio camino él se dio cuenta de algo. En primera, que su cabello y ropa eran, ahora mismo, una muy buena fuente de donde sacar agua. En segunda, que siempre debía salir con un paraguas cuando el cielo era gris y las nubes dejaban ver relámpagos. Y en tercera, que el hecho de repetirse una y otra vez que era un imbécil no iban a hacer que la lluvia parara y que su ropa y su cuerpo estuvieran secos y tibios de nuevo. Aún así siguió repitiendo en su mente lo estúpido que había sido salir de su casa sin nada más que un suéter ligero.

Bien podría haber regresado a su casa en cuanto la lluvia comenzó, pero no quería hacer esperar aún más al otro, tal vez se iría si lo dejaba esperando unos minutos más. También llegó a su mente la idea de mandarle algún mensaje avisándole que iría a refugiarse a su departamento antes de morir de una gripe o una pulmonía, pero aún no tenía el número del otro. Todos sus planes siempre se derrumbaban a la mitad. Así que, maldiciendo al cielo cada cinco segundos, llegó hasta la biblioteca, escurriendo agua por todos lados.

Una simple mirada despectiva de parte del guardia de seguridad le bastó para saber que no iba a poder ingresar. Frunció el ceño para después sonreírle al guardia y apoyarse contra la pared. Bien podría esperar a que el otro se cansara de esperar y saliera para encontrárselo. Pero eso significaría tener que esperar, tal vez un buen rato, en el frío. Chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo al guardia de seguridad, este le devolvió la mirada mientras lo observaba analíticamente.

–Siento el problema que le voy a causar –declaró agachando la cabeza.

El guardia lo miró enarcando una ceja. Él le sonrió y corrió dentro de la biblioteca, divisó al pelinegro y echó a correr hacía él, escuchando los avisos que el guardia le dirigía a modo de gritos ligeros. Pareció que su alboroto logró su objetivo, Alexander levantó la vista de su libro y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él le sonrió antes de ser atrapado por el guardia. Escuchó las maldiciones que el señor soltó y miró al ojiazul que, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, recogía sus cosas para ir tras él.

La forma en la que el guardia lo echó fuera de la biblioteca fue lo suficientemente brusca como para que no se le ocurría volver a correr dentro del lugar. Alexander esquivó con gracia al señor y salió del recinto mirando a Magnus de la cabeza hasta los pies. Su sonrisa parecía ser de pura diversión. Mientras Magnus solo le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Creo que ahora ya sabemos porque hay guardias de seguridad en la biblioteca –exclamó Alec soltando una risa que fue opacada por un trueno.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

–A veces hay personas muy maleducadas que entran a lugares que no están permitidos –dijo Magnus fingiendo tristeza.

–Deberían castigar severamente a esas personas.

–Oh, por supuesto que deberían. El hecho de que sean terriblemente atractivos no les da derecho de irrumpir de esa forma en una biblioteca.

Alexander soltó una risa. El guardia, en cambio, soltó un bufido y les miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se quedaba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Deberías darme tu número de celular, Alexander. No es que no me guste llegar empapado a nuestro encuentro, es una forma romántica de venir a verte, pero no es práctico.

– ¿En serio? Yo ya estaba haciéndome a la idea de que llegaras de esa forma, tal vez la próxima vez con cinco guardias persiguiéndote.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, hasta que un par de truenos les avisó que la lluvia iba a arreciar en cualquier momento. Alec rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un paraguas, lo alejó de ambos y lo abrió para después acomodarlo sobre su cabeza.

–Creo que lo más educado de mi parte sería ofrecerte refugio en mi casa, dado que estas en esas condiciones por mi causa.

Magnus sonrió acercándose al otro un par de pasos, dejándole un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

– ¿Quién dijo que estoy así por tu causa? La verdad es que el guardia realmente me atrae, creí que el verme con la ropa mojada despertaría su interés.

Alec le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, para después sonreír y jalarle para comenzar a caminar. Magnus se dejó guiar. Caminaron a paso lento, tratando de evitar los charcos de agua que se habían formado, hasta que un trueno retumbó en el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad. Alexander tomó a Magnus de la mano y comenzó a correr, sin importar que al pisar los charcos su pantalón se mojara. En un momento ambos reían por competir para saber quien pisaría primero el charco para mojar al contrario.

Tardaron apenas unos minutos, que pasaron demasiado rápido, en llegar a la casa del menor. El moreno creyó que la casa del Alec sería más elegante, de fachada color blanco, ventanas con rejas negras, y con una limpieza impecable. En vez de eso se encontró con una casa cálida, tal vez era la pintura de un color que parecía melocotón, o el hecho de que las ventanas estuvieran entreabiertas aún con la lluvia, o tal vez los girasoles a los lados de la puerta, pero a Magnus le pareció que era una casa completamente distinta a la personalidad de Alec.

Tuvieron que esperar unos segundos fuera de la casa. Magnus sostenía la sombrilla mientras Alexander rebuscaba en su mochila, soltando algunas maldiciones y disculpas en el proceso, hasta que pudo hallar las llaves. Le dio una patada a la puerta mientras la abría, el mayor retuvo una carcajada en su garganta. En cuanto entraron al lugar el cambio de temperatura fue notable. Sus cuerpos dejaron de sentirse tan pesados por un instante. El moreno se quedó parado tratando de mojar lo menos posible el suelo de madera que parecía tener un aspecto impecable. Alec se limitó a dejar el paraguas a un lado de la puerta para después mirar a su acompañante.

–Creo… que deberías… tu sabes… –murmuró mirando, por primera vez, detenidamente el estado de Magnus.

Él asintió comprendiendo un poco las palabras del otro. Tomó el borde de su suéter junto con su playera y en un par de movimientos se lo sacó. Cuando su mirada volvió a fijarse en su contrario una carcajada salió de su boca. Alexander lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. En cuanto este notó la burla soltó un bufido.

–Cállate –ordenó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Magnus soltó otra carcajada. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una chica bajó las escaleras cantando una canción que parecía ser movida, se detuvo cuando le faltaban un par de escalones para llegar a ellos, los miró alternadamente por unos segundos antes de fijar su mirada en el torso desnudo del moreno.

– ¡Wow! –Jadeó quitándose los audífonos–. Alec, eres tan buen hermano, me traes un chico extremadamente atractivo aún cuando mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

Alexander soltó un bufido mientras Magnus se permitía sonreírle a la chica.

–Cállate, Izzy.

Isabelle descendió hasta quedar en el último peldaño. Giró su cuerpo dándole toda su atención a Magnus. Estiró la mano de tal forma que casi podía tocar el abdomen del moreno.

–Isabelle.

–Magnus –saludó tomando la mano de ella.

Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras Alexander volvió a soltar un bufido. Isabelle soltó una risa antes de volver a ponerse un audífono.

–Mamá y papá llevaron a Max al dentista –avisó poniéndose el otro audífono mientras caminaba hacía lo que parecía ser la sala–. Pueden hacer cosas sucias, traigo los audífonos puestos.

Magnus se permitió sonreír de nuevo, para después mirar el, excesivamente sonrojado, rostro de Alexander. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Alec comenzó a subir las escaleras, él se permitió seguirlo sin decir otra palabra. Entraron a la habitación de menor, que se encargó de cerrar la puerta azotándola. Se miraron por un instante, el menor frunciendo el ceño, el mayor sonriendo burlonamente.

–Veo que quieres aprovecharte de mí –exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente de forma dramática–. Y yo que creía que solo querías ayudarme por la lluvia. ¡Qué ingenuo fui!

Eso fue suficiente para que Alexander sonriera antes de buscar un par de toallas para ambos. Magnus se permitió sonreír mientras se sacudía el cabello para secarlo. El aroma que la toalla despedía era el mismo que él absorbía cuando besaba al otro. Dejó que su nariz absorbiera el olor por un instante, fingiendo que seguía secándose y ocultando el suspiro que quería escapársele. Porque suspirar por estar oliendo algo personal del ojiazul era demasiado cursi para alguien como él. La toalla terminó reposando en sus hombros, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar su cinturón.

Le pareció la cosa más graciosa del mundo la forma en la que Alec, atragantándose con su saliva, se volteó para darle la espalda en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. No había necesidad de mirarle la cara para saber que su cabeza volvía a ser un farol excesivamente rojo. Y él se limitó a seguir sonriendo mientras se bajaba el pantalón y se sacaba los zapatos. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que pudo escuchar a su contrario tragar saliva mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa, sin darle una sola mirada.

–No sé si esta ropa te quede –murmuró mientras se volteaba y extendía los brazos, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Magnus vio la ropa y la tomó, dando un suave agradecimiento se dispuso a cambiarse. Escuchó al otro tararear una canción, tal vez producto de los nervios, tuvo que retener de nuevo las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Volteó a ver al otro mientras amontonaba su ropa en el suelo, dio una ligera mirada a su alrededor. La habitación, cuyo desorden era notable, tampoco era como él se la imaginaba. Había imaginado que a Alec le gustaría mantener todo en orden, que habría tal vez par de fotos familiares colgadas en la pared; en vez de eso había ropa tirada en un rincón de la habitación, junto a la ropa había varios pares de tenis. La mesa que había en el lugar era ocupada por una computadora y compartía espacio con un violín.

Y Magnus se encontró preguntándose cosas, sí el violín era solo un adorno o en verdad era utilizado, sí la razón por la que las paredes se encontraran desnudas era por elección propia, sí alguna vez recogía la ropa que había tirada, incluso se preguntó, en el momento en que su mirada fue hacía la cama, en qué posición dormía Alexander. Parecía una tontería, y en parte lo era, pero que su mente se llenara de todas esas preguntas e imaginar la respuesta, lo hacían sonreír. Porque se sentía como si solo pocas personas pudieran entrar a ese cuarto y ver ese lado del pelinegro. Y él ahora era una de esas pocas personas.

Hubo un relámpago y las luces parpadearon por un instante, Alexander no pudo darse cuenta de ello porque aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Magnus se acercó a él justo en el momento en que las luces se apagaron. Rodeó la cintura del otro con sus brazos y dejó que su aliento chocara contra la pálida piel del cuello. Sintió el respingo producto de sus acciones y soltó una ligera risa.

– ¿Cuándo se fue la luz? –preguntó Alec con la voz ligeramente cortada.

–Hace unos segundos –informó Magnus dándole vuelta para, aún con la falta de luz, encararlo–. Aún no te quitas la ropa.

Pudo jurar que la tos que de pronto le dio a su acompañante fue por haber malinterpretado las palabras que acababa de decir. Las luces parpadearon un instante para después quedarse apagadas de nuevo. Alexander tanteó con sus manos el rostro del contrario, sus pulgares acariciaron con timidez los labios y mejillas.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártela? –murmuró aunque no hubiera necesidad de murmurar. Solo porque la atmosfera que se había creado parecía ordenar silencio.

Interpretó el silencio del menor como un si. Sus manos tantearon el cuerpo del otro, desde los costados, ganándose una suave risa de su interlocutor, hasta el borde del pantalón. Desabrochó los jeans con lentitud y se mordisqueó el labio cuando sus dedos se encargaron de bajar el cierre. Los dedos en su rostro seguían acariciando todo a su paso. Sus pulgares se metieron entre el pantalón y la ropa interior para después descender unos centímetros y luego rodear la cadera, cuando sus manos quedaron justo en el final de la espalda Alec dejó de acariciar su rostro, sintió el cuerpo del otro acercarse a él y en unos segundos sus labios se encontraron.

Fue torpe. Tal vez por la falta de luz. Pero fue dulce. Fue un toque tan dulce que sintió que sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, al igual que sus dedos que aún se encontraban en el borde del pantalón. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y sus manos entraran completamente en el pantalón. Apretó los glúteos y saboreó el jadeo que ese acto provocó. Porque los jadeos que Alexander soltaba en su boca sabían a gloria. Y apretó el trasero entre sus manos con más fuerza antes de bajar el pantalón hasta los muslos. Pudo notar un pequeño pitido que, dedujo, avisaba que la luz había vuelto.

Iba a separarse cuando Alexander rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se pegó más a él. Sintió el cuerpo, aún frió, del menor amoldarse al suyo, como si buscara un poco de calor. Sus manos siguieron masajeando la piel a su disposición, mientras sus labios se abrían y se dejaban morder y succionar a antojo del pelinegro. Y todo mezclado se convirtió en la cosa más excitante que había vivido. Aunque hubiera tenido experiencias antes, que incluían mucho menos ropa que ahora, lo que vivía en ese instante no tenía comparación. Porque sentía que Alexander estaba bebiéndose su vida mediante besos, y no le importó el hecho de que pudiera ser cierto y estuviera al borde de la muerte.

–Alec, Izzy dice que la cena… ¡Wow!

Magnus quiso gemir de dolor cuando Alexander mordió su lengua con fuerza, sabía que había sido por puro reflejo por la interrupción que acababan de tener pero eso no ayudo a detener el dolor. Soltó al otro al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba, se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una maldición.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí, Jace! –gritó Alexander mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

–Lamento haber interrumpido tus asuntos pero no me grites.

–Que te largues.

Escuchó un bufido de parte del interruptor y después la puerta del cuarto cerrarse. De reojo pudo observar a Alec acercarse con timidez a él.

– ¿Te hice daño? –preguntó con voz lastimera.

A Magnus le dieron ganas de soltar otro quejido por esa voz. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que se quitaba las manos de la boca.

–Solo… –se detuvo antes de continuar ya que su lengua se sentía adormecida–. Creo que estoy bien.

Chasqueó un poco la lengua y la sacó para tocarla ligeramente con el dedo índice, su dedo quedó impregnado de color rojo. Alexander soltó un quejido y él se limitó a volver a meter la lengua.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Fue un acto reflejo.

Le sonrió mientras levantaba una mano para obligarlo a callar.

–Está bien, valió la pena, pude tocar tu trasero con menos tela de por medio.

Alexander suspiró, negó con la cabeza y sacó ropa para cambiarse. Le indicó a Magnus que esperara y se metió al baño para cambiarse. Él aprovechó ese momento para seguir inspeccionando el cuarto. Sobre el buró a un lado de la cama había un montón de libros, tantos que algunos ya estaban acomodados en el piso, bajo la cama había un par de tazas, que supuso estarían vacías, y unas botas negras, en la mesa que ocupaban la computadora y el violín había, entre estos dos, una caja de cristal que contenía un cuchillo largo y delgado.

Se permitió acercarse para observarlo de cerca. Alec salió del baño justo cuando Magnus comenzaba a acariciar con la yema de los dedos el empaque del cuchillo.

–Es un regalo de mi padre –informó Alec acercándose al otro.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y lo empujó un poco para poder abrir la caja de cristal y sacar el cuchillo. La forma de empuñarlo le informó que Alexander tenía experiencia en eso.

–Según mi experiencia los padres tienden a regalar animales… Nunca escuché de cuchillos.

–Es una tradición familiar –murmuró sonriéndole a la vez que devolvía el cuchillo a su lugar–. Apuesto a que tu padre también te dio algo alguna vez.

Magnus se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista del cuchillo.

–Lo único que mis padres me dieron fue rechazo. Supongo que en comparación es mejor tu regalo.

Alec se mordisqueó el labio inferior sin atreverse a mirar a Magnus. Porque esa frase se escuchaba dura. Demasiado. Y se encontró preguntándose por unos segundos si sus padres lo rechazarían algún día. Tal vez el día en que se enteraran que había estado besándose con un hombre lo correrían de la casa.

–Lo siento –murmuró inconscientemente.

Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad Magnus se encontraba acariciándole unos cuantos cabellos que tenía en la frente. Trató de sonreírle antes de apartarse. Recogió la ropa mojada que había en el suelo y se encargó de colgarla en el baño. Magnus siguió mirando el cuchillo antes de soltar un suspiro e ir al baño en busca del otro, se le acercó, pasando sus manos por los costados antes de abrazarle por la cintura. Por un momento creyó que sería rechazado, porque ese era un tipo de contacto demasiado íntimo para su relación actual.

Alexander, en cambio, acarició las manos de Magnus con timidez, como si el hecho de hacerlo bruscamente fuera un error fatal. Y fue casi hermosa la forma en la que ambos se acoplaron y buscaron el contacto del otro, incluso la respiración de ambos empezó a ser lenta y pausada. Como si sus cuerpos reaccionaran ante el contacto del otro. Pero todo se acabó en cuanto una voz femenina gritó el nombre del pelinegro, ordenándole que bajara. Magnus soltó una pequeña risa y siguió al ojiazul fuera de la habitación.

–Seguramente mis padres ya llegaron –avisó el menor bajando las escaleras.

Magnus chasqueó la lengua y le siguió de cerca. Dio una mirada a la puerta de la habitación, podría haberse quedado y así evitar cualquier cosa incomoda que le esperara.

Ambos se quedaron parados tres escalones antes de terminar de bajar. Frente a ellos estaban tres personas, un señor alto e imponente, y a su lado, una señora un poco más baja que el señor, pero aún así parecía ser dura. Magnus supuso que serían los padres de Alexander. Entre ellos se encontraba un chico de no más de diez años, con un libro entre los brazos y unos lentes de armazón grueso. En cuanto el chico vio a Alec se encargó de subir un par de escalones mientras le enseñaba el libro.

– ¡Mira lo que me compraron! –Exclamó lleno de alegría–. Te lo prestare si eres bueno conmigo.

Magnus pudo ver que la portada dejaba ver un montón de superhéroes, por lo que supuso que sería una recopilación de comics. Alec acarició el cabello del chico con brusquedad.

–Yo ya tengo ese volumen.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que volvía a abrazar el libro.

– ¡Mentiroso!

–Alec –dijo la señora permitiendo que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro–. No engañes a tu hermano de esa forma.

Magnus sintió la mirada del hermano menor sobre él, trató de sonreírle cordialmente pero solo logró que el ceño del pequeño se frunciera. Justo cuando la madre de Alexander iba a decir algo apareció la hermana de este junto con un chico rubio, ambos miraron a Magnus de los pies a la cabeza para después mirar a la pareja que seguía esperando en la puerta.

– ¿Quién es él? –preguntó el señor mientras le dirigía una mirada brusca al moreno.

Magnus odiaba sentirse observado de esa forma.

–Es un muy buen amigo de Alec –contestó el rubio, haciendo en énfasis en su "muy"

Alexander se sonrojó y rodó los ojos.

– ¿A qué se refiere tu hermano, Alec? –preguntó esta vez su madre.

–Es un amigo de la biblioteca. Empezó a llover cuando salimos y como mi casa está más cerca que la suya decidí traerlo.

Jace e Isabelle empezaron a soltar risitas burlonas mientras tarareaban una canción de amor. Alexander tuvo ganas de ahorcarlos en ese mismo instante, mientras Magnus quería dejar de sentirse como un monstruo en un aparador.

– ¿Y su nombre es?

–Magnus Bane –habló por primera vez en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí.

Los padres de Alexander suspiraron al unisonó. El hermano menor estaba perdido en su mundo dentro del comic, mientras que los otros dos volvían a murmurar una canción de amor.

–Creo que es hora de que se vaya –declaró su padre con severidad.

Su esposa negó con la cabeza.

–Hay una inundación por todos lados, no es cortés de tu parte echarlo.

–No es como si realmente estuviera inundado, Maryse.

–Sería desconsiderado echarlo con este clima.

Le dio un beso a su esposo antes de mirar a Magnus con una sonrisa.

–Puedes quedarte. Además creo que tu ropa debe de estar totalmente mojada.

Magnus agradeció la hospitalidad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus padres avisaron que debían irse de nuevo por culpa del trabajo y después de unos minutos solo quedaron los hermanos al pie y en la escalera. Isabelle y Jace miraban a Magnus y Alec alternadamente, sin dejar que la sonrisa en sus rostros desapareciera.

–Jace me dijo que estuviste jugando cosas de mayores, Alec –canturreó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

–Los jóvenes de ahora son tan precoces –inquirió Jace con voz dramática.

–No quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán cuando vuelvan a subir.

–Tu mente quedará más limpia si solo piensas en lo que no harán dentro de ese cuarto –Jace se llevó una mano al corazón antes de agregar–. El pequeño Alec ya creció.

El rostro de Alexander en ese momento era de un rojo tan intenso que Magnus pensó, podría tratarse de un nuevo tono.

–Cara de farol –canturrearon ambos hermanos.

Alexander bufó y, jalando a Magnus por la ropa, subió de nuevo a su habitación. De lejos Magnus pudo escuchar que ambos decían que había sido buena idea planear la burla, se le escapó una risa que provocó un gruñido de su acompañante.

–Al fin solos, tomatito.

Un nuevo gruñido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Alec. Y fue todo lo que necesitó antes de continuar.

–Debo admitir que tus hermanos son especiales, en el buen sentido.

–No hay buen sentido para ellos.

–Todo mundo tiene cosas buenas.

Alec gruñó y jaló la silla que había junto a la mesa de la computadora. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Magnus soltó una risa que disimuló con una ligera tos. Le parecía graciosa la forma en que Alexander trataba de disimular su enojo, ya que su rostro seguía igual de rojo, pero su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder. El moreno tuvo que morderse el labio para dejar de pensar que el otro era excesivamente atractivo aún cuando hacia una rabieta.

Se acercó con cautela, aunque la mirada que el ojiazul le dirigió era la de un gato molesto dispuesto a atacar. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Alexander giró la cabeza para evitar pensar que esa sonrisa gatuna que el mayor tenía le provocaba sonreír también. Magnus posó ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla y se acercó lenta y peligrosamente al rostro del otro, reunió la suficiente fuerza para solo mirar sus labios sin tocarlos.

–Sé de algo que te haría sentir mejor.

–Si piensas en algo con contacto físico me opongo, te recuerdo que eso me metió en esa burla.

–Tiene un poco de contacto.

Acto seguido se separó del menor y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de dormir que llevaba. Sacó su celular, el cual ni siquiera recordaba haberlo sacado del otro pantalón, y empezó a mover los dedos sobre la pantalla. Alec le miró con algo de interés disfrazado de molestia. Magnus sonrió de nuevo y apretó una vez más la pantalla para después acercarse y dejar el celular sobre la mesa. Enseguida se escuchó una ligera melodía suave que después fue acompañada por un par de voces suaves.

Magnus se le acercó, sin que su sonrisa se fuera un solo segundo, jaló a Alec de las muñecas, logrando levantarlo con un poco de esfuerzo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sosteniendo al otro por la cintura y empezó a moverse cuando la letra comenzó.

–_I may have fooled around once or twice__…__But I really need you_

Alexander soltó una ligera risa al escuchar el canto de Magnus.

-No sé bailar, Magnus.

El aludido simplemente lo ignoró mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo y el del contrario al ritmo de la música. Dejó una mano en la cintura del pelinegro mientras que su otra mano acarició el brazo hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, en una verdadera pose de baile.

–Finjamos que si sabes bailar –le dijo sonriendo antes de volver a cantar–. _But let's just take it slow_

Alec se permitió relajarse contra el cuerpo del mayor y siguió sus pasos, tratando de no cometer un verdadero error.

–_No need to hesitate cuz you'll be fine_

Magnus dio una vuelta jalando el cuerpo del otro hacia el suyo, Alec perdió el control por un momento y dio una fuerte pisada sobre el pie del contrario. El moreno reprimió el quejido de dolor, se limitó a morderse el labio tratando de sonreír y siguió moviendo su cuerpo para guiar al otro.

La melodía siguió, esta vez el violín con un ligero acompañamiento de la batería. Alec trató de seguir los pasos sin poder hacerlo realmente, llegando a pisar un par de veces más los pies de Magnus. Soltó pequeñas disculpas que fueron ignoradas por el otro, el cual no dejaba de mover su cuerpo tratando de encontrar un buen ritmo.

–Deberíamos dejarlo –jadeó Alexander tratando de seguir el nuevo giro que acompañaba la voz del cantante.

–_You know I'm not good for you…__ ¡G__od I don't know what to do__! _

Alexander trató de apartarse pero Magnus le jaló con la suficiente fuerza para abrazarle de nuevo. Fue apenas un parpadeó cuando sus labios ya se encontraban juntos. Y por un segundo todo se detuvo, lo único que podía escuchar era la sangre viajar por sus oídos a la vez que se amontonaba en sus mejillas. En cuanto los labios del otro abandonaron los suyos la música volvió a escucharse, esta vez la canción le parecía adecuada.

–Deja de pensar, Alexander.

Y él obedeció esa orden sin pensar en discutir. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el del contrario, cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse la música pareció un buen complemento para la escena. Mordisqueó con delicadeza el labio del otro cuando sus propios labios buscaron más contacto. Y sintió que su cuerpo se volvió ligero cuando sus labios fueron mojados para después ser succionados. Soltó un quejido de molestia cuando volvieron a separarse.

–_I was reliefd that you would save my soul__ b__ut if you slow me down_ –cantó sobre sus labios dejando un ligero beso.

Alec empezaba a responder al baile cuando una interrupción lo sacó de su ensoñación.

– ¡Algunos aquí tratamos de escuchar la televisión! –gritó Jace desde lo que parecía ser el cuarto de al lado.

Magnus soltó una risa sin dejar de moverse aún con eso, jalando el cuerpo del ojiazul en el proceso.

–Hermosa forma de interrumpir.

Le sonrió solo porque creía que esa era una buena forma de describir el suceso. Ambos siguieron moviéndose aún cuando la música había terminado, dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al contrario. Magnus tarareó la canción por un momento antes de que Alec tratara de acompañarle sin lograrlo exitosamente.

Aunque era un acto demasiado intimo para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, fingieron que el contacto entre ellos era normal, porque se sentía demasiado bien como para apartarse. Había algo entre ellos que no tenía nombre y que, por ahora, no lo necesitaba.

Aún con todas las dudas a su alrededor siguieron bailando. Ambos fingieron que la lluvia aún no paraba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Miró con pesadez su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró un poco su cuerpo sin perder su reflejo. Se mordisqueó el labio con algo de duda. Últimamente solo usaba los pantalones ajustados, y se repetía una y otra vez que no era por Magnus. Era una decisión propia, solo para salir de la rutina. Ver la expresión de su rostro en el espejo le confirmó que estaba mintiéndose.

Un par de voces lo alertaron, se acercó de nuevo al lavabo y recogió su mochila para después echársela sobre el hombro y salir lo más rápido que pudo de los baños. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, casi tan fuerte que le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que alguien lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando le jalaban por el hombro.

– ¡Hace siglos que te llamo! –exclamó Jace dramatizando–. ¿A dónde vas?

Alexander suspiró a la vez que le sonreía.

–A la biblioteca.

La mueca que se formó en el rostro de Jace le advirtió que pronto iba a escuchar algo que no quería.

– ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Magnus y tú.

Se mordisqueó el labio pero no desvió la mirada como siempre lo hacía. Con Jace nunca hacia eso.

–No hay nada.

–No lo parece –Jace suspiró y se despeinó el cabello–. Izzy me dijo que ustedes salían, no veo porque lo niegas si incluso los vi besarse.

Alec bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Izzy dice muchas cosas, la mayoría son solo alucinaciones.

–Soy tu hermano, puedes contarme esas cosas. No voy a juzgarte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos que fue apenas rotó cuando un grupo de amigos pasó por su lado. Alexander rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros mientras Jace soltaba un gruñido de exasperación.

–No hay nada, solo…

Jace levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho, cortando con ese ademán la explicación del otro.

–No digas nada, solo te daré un consejo –Alec le miró frunciendo el ceño–. Cuando las cosas no llegan a tener una definición concreta a veces atraen problemas, la mayoría de esos problemas terminan siendo dolorosos.

Trató de ocultar el hecho de que su garganta se sintió dolorosamente seca tras escucharle. Dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y, dando media vuelta, se marchó sin despedirse. Sus dientes rechinaron mientras sus dedos apretujaban uno de los tirantes de su mochila. Quiso convencerse de que él mismo no había llegado a una conclusión parecida a esa, porque el hecho de no tener definidas las cosas con el otro solo le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Un dolor de cabeza que realmente quería exterminar. Casi corrió directo a la biblioteca en cuanto estuvo fuera de la escuela.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del recinto añorado sus ojos buscaron la cabellera despeinada de su objetivo, tuvo que retener el suspiro en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar para verle. Eligió una mesa casi al final del lugar, pero antes de sentarse decidió que lo mejor sería ir y tomar un libro. En vez de parecer una colegiala desesperada por la llegada de su chico adorado, iba a parecer un simple chico que quería leer.

Tiró de su mochila y se dirigió a la sección de sus libros favoritos. Mordisqueó su mejilla mientras decidía que libro sería el adecuado para ese día. Con que libro se vería menos sospechoso a la vista del otro. Cogió un libro grueso y hojeo lentamente, leyendo un par de diálogos que atraían su vista, terminó cerrándolo y buscando otro un poco más interesante. Casi le gritó a su mente que se callara un momento para que él pudiera elegir un libro adecuado. Encontró uno de sus libros favoritos al final de un estante. Con una sonrisa en los labios cogió el libro y se dispuso a irse cuando el causante de su jaqueca se presentó frente a él.

– ¡Bravo, Alexander, arruinaste mi broma! –le gruñó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Y él tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa que afloraba en su garganta, en vez de eso solo rodó los ojos antes de observar con detenimiento al otro. Por primera vez su cabello no parecía tener esos destellos de purpurina.

–Discúlpeme, rey de las bromas.

La sonrisa de medio lado que se formó en el rostro de Magnus le pareció tan malditamente atractiva, que quiso golpearse la cabeza con el libro entre sus manos.

–Tendrás que recompensarme –exclamó acercándosele.

Su cerebro reaccionó rápidamente, sus brazos se estiraron y el libro se interpuso entre ambos.

–Esta no es la sección de Ética, Magnus.

El aludido ensanchó su sonrisa, sus manos, llenas de anillos, le arrebataron el libro y lo dejó sobre el otro estante. En un par de segundos Alexander ya se encontraba contra el estante, con las manos sujetas por las del otro, mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía.

–Que le vamos a hacer –murmuró sobre sus labios–. Cada que tu boca pronuncia mi nombre de esa forma tan atractiva me dan ganas de devorarte.

Se maldijo mentalmente cuando sus labios se entreabrieron. Tragó saliva después de que los labios del contrario rozaron los suyos, en un toque tan delicado que no supo la razón por la que su cuerpo vibró. Las manos de Magnus dejaron de sujetar sus manos para llegar hasta su cadera, acariciaron el borde de su pantalón antes de pasar a la parte trasera y apretar los glúteos.

–Magnus –susurró Alexander mientras su cuerpo entero se quedaba inmóvil.

–No lo digas de esa forma, o haré cosas que no son bien vistas en público.

La forma en que sus labios se encontraron y se acoplaron fue tan maravillosamente normal, que Alec se encontró preguntándose cuando había aprendido a responderle al mayor. Su labio inferior se vio atrapado entre los dientes del moreno, soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la presión aumentó.

–Bane –jadeó cuando su labio fue liberado, saboreando la extrañeza de llamarle por su apellido.

Escuchó un jadeó de parte del mayor.

–Dios… cuanto tú dices mí apellido… –sus labios pasearon desde la mejilla del pelinegro hasta su oreja–. Si lo pronuncias de esa forma… mi cuerpo entero tiembla.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del suave gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando su oreja fue mordisqueada. Dejó que las manos del moreno se metieran bajo su playera, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda, lo suficiente que la mochila dejaba que el otro tocara.

– ¿Cómo lo logras, Alexander?

Sus ojos, que en algún instante se habían cerrado, se entreabrieron en cuanto esa pregunta fue susurrada en su oído. Soltó un suspiro como única respuesta. Porque no sabía si debía contestar, y mucho menos sabía que contestar. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y el mundo entero se volvió borroso. Y todas las dudas y preguntas volvieron a borrarse de su mente. Porqué en ese momento, cuando su cuerpo ardía a causa de Magnus, todo le parecía muy poco importante como para dejar de disfrutar las caricias en sus labios.

Y la única forma en que podía describirlo era que cuando Magnus le besaba todo se volvía mágico.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había algo que aún le causaba una sensación molesta en la boca del estomago. Cada que pensaba en el pelinegro, e inconscientemente sonreía, siempre terminaba preguntándose si esa extraña relación tenía una definición. Y cuando lo pensaba siempre empezaba a enumerar las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos.

Habían tenido momentos cómodos entre ellos, donde platicaban de diversos autores, incluso de diversos libros, aunque algunas veces terminaban discutiendo alguna trama que no les había gustado. Pero eran mayores las veces en las que solo terminaban besándose, y últimamente las manos de ambos terminaban bajo la ropa del contrario. Era lo más lejos que habían llegado.

Y Magnus quería llegar aún más lejos.

Lo había estado meditando por un largo tiempo esos últimos días, haciéndose siempre las mismas preguntas. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Realmente quería llegar más lejos con Alexander, el problema radicaba si Alec quería algo con él. Lo había visto mirar de reojo con el ceño fruncido a las personas que se le quedaban viendo y creyó, que muy en el fondo eso significaba algo.

Y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que definir la relación, lo más pronto posible. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque si el menor no tenía el mismo interés, él no quería obligarle a tener algo que no deseaba. Todo se volvía un horrible acertijo en su mente. Y aún no conseguía la respuesta.

Suspiró lo más fuerte que pudo y dejó que su cabeza y sus brazos cayeran en la mesa, soltó un quejido ante el dolor que el abrupto movimiento provocó. Quería que Alexander llegara lo más rápido posible. Aunque lo más probable era que, cuando llegara, él lo encontraría tan terriblemente atractivo que terminaría jalándolo hacia la zona de Ética y besándolo por un largo tiempo.

–Al fin te encontré.

Magnus estuvo tentado a levantar la cabeza, pero en cuanto reconoció esa voz un quejido de dolor salió de su garganta. Nadie sabía que él iba a la biblioteca, era casi imposible que alguien conocido lo encontrara. Sobre todo ella.

–Vamos, Magnus.

Sintió el pequeño golpe en su cabeza y se decidió a enfrentarle. Entrecerró los ojos en cuanto la rubia se recargó un poco en la mesa, acercándose a él de forma sugerente.

– ¿Así que aquí vienes todos los días después de la escuela? ¿Qué te hicieron?

–No es algo que te concierna, Camille.

La rubia torció la boca por un segundo antes de sonreír, su mano se estiró para atrapar un mechón del cabello de Magnus. Y él gruñó, porque hace días que la chica se había convertido en una pequeña piedra en su zapato.

– ¿Qué nos pasó? Antes nos llevábamos tan bien, ahora me hablas de esa forma tan fea.

Magnus suspiró y rodó los ojos.

–Resulta que me dejaste, así que generé un ligero rencor, es todo personal, querida.

Camille soltó una risilla y se levantó de la mesa, dejando sus brazos en jarras miró por un buen momento a Magnus.

– ¿Aún me guardas rencor por eso? No seas tan infantil, podríamos olvidarlo todo e intentar divertirnos juntos. Como antes.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar para encarar a la chica, le sonrió por un instante y le dio un pequeño golpecito a la nariz pálida.

–Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Camille soltó una risa y se acercó a él, paseando los brazos por su pecho para después subir y rodear su cuello. Magnus se contuvo de aventarla, su vista se fijó por un instante en el intenso labial rojo que ella llevaba.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– ¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, la nueva, la que conquistó tu curioso corazón.

Magnus bufó y Camille sonrió. Y el moreno trató de alejarla posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, pero esta se resistió. Esa era una de las partes de Camille que a él no le gustaban, era demasiado asfixiante cuando quería conseguir algo. Y la mayor parte del tiempo no se iba con rodeos, al menos no con él.

– ¿O es un él?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos habían quedado prendidos de los labios rojos frente a él. Pero en cuanto el rostro de Alexander se formó en su mente, volvió a tratar de apartarla. Fue toda la respuesta que ella necesito, su sonrisa, que había desaparecido por un instante, volvió a aparecer, esta vez con cierto toque de burla.

–Siempre fuiste muy… controversial –dejó soltar una risa mientras sus uñas acariciaban el mentón del moreno–. Te deseo lo mejor entonces.

Y antes de que Magnus pudiera fingir un agradecimiento Camille ya lo estaba besando. Era lo que él había estado deseando hace tiempo atrás, que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, que ella volviera con él. Pero era tiempo pasado. Dejó que los labios de ella se movieran contra los suyos y después de un par de segundos se encargó de cortar el contacto. Ambos lamieron sus labios y se separaron al fin.

Camille le dedicó una nueva sonrisa mientras se acercaba a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Magnus no necesitó de un espejo para saber que ahora mismo tenía los labios y la mejilla pintados de rojo, un rojo que ya no le gustaba. Ella se despidió con un ademán de mano y, dando una elegante vuelta, se dispuso a irse. Él trató de ignorar el aroma dulzón que el cabello de la rubia había dejado al moverse. Las cosas nunca eran fáciles si se trataban de alguien como ella. Menos esa espontanea y rápida visita que incluso parecía forzada.

Se llevó las manos a la mejilla y jaló su rostro tratando de borrar el rastro que la rubia acababa de dejar. Sabía que Camille no lo había estado siguiendo para averiguar a donde iba todos los días, él no despertaba ese sentimiento en ella, así que seguramente algún amigo o enemigo suyo le había dado la información. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, y casi se prometió llevar a cabo una investigación. Pero primero tendría que deshacerse del labial rojo en su cara, antes de que Alec llegara.

Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos y en su tarea de eliminar el labial de su rostro que no se dio cuenta que Alexander ya se había ido corriendo del lugar hace un par de segundos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sentía dolor, más no era dolor físico, era otra especie de dolor, era dolor sentimental. No era como si tuviera el corazón roto. Eso sería algo patético. Era más bien que las esperanzas que había llegado a tener ahora estaban rotas. En un simple segundo todas las esperanzas que habían empezado a nacer en él se habían acabado tan rápido como nacieron. Y se sentía estúpido por haber tenido esperanzas.

Había dejado de ir a la biblioteca desde hace unos días, incluso había faltado a un par de clases. Todo desde ese día en que se dio cuenta de las cosas. Pero era algo obvio, era incluso patético que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tal vez había sido su culpa para empezar, la falta de experiencia en ámbitos amorosos le habían hecho tener esperanzas que no debía, le habían cegado. Era obvio que para Magnus, con toda la experiencia que seguro tenía, lo suyo era solo un pequeño juego.

Y por mucho que le molestara, tenía que admitir que le dolía, lo suficiente como para que, patéticamente, se la pasara escuchando música triste. Incluso había llorado un momento por las noches, pero siempre que se daba cuenta se secaba las lágrimas y subía el volumen de la música. Porque era estúpido llorar por algo así. Bastaba con sentirse como una mierda. Él y sus esperanzas rotas. Él y su música triste. Él y su deprimente estado.

La canción que en ese momento había estado escuchando llegó a su fin y el tuvo que quitarse los audífonos para dejar a sus oídos descansar un rato. Miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca que yacía en el buró. Soltando un suave suspiro se levantó de la cama, tomó su celular y sus audífonos y los introdujo en su pantalón, se agachó y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de debajo de su cama. Dando otro suspiro salió de la habitación. Se colocó los audífonos de nuevo mientras elegía una nueva canción.

Tardó apenas unos segundos antes de cruzar el pasillo y entrar a la habitación de su hermano menor, atravesó el lugar rápidamente y abrió la ventana de par en par, se metió el celular y la cajetilla al pantalón y salió por la ventana. El tejado fuera de la ventana de su hermano era pequeño, tanto que apenas cabían sus pies, caminó pegado a la pared hasta que el tejado se volvió un poco más amplio, justo fuera de la ventana de su hermana, sí tan solo Isabelle no cerrara su habitación con llave todos los días ese recorrido le sería más fácil.

Sus manos se posaron en el tejado superior, dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse y subió lo más rápido que pudo. Cada día se le hacía más fácil. Caminó con cuidado hasta la mitad del tejado y se sentó, sacó su celular y sus cigarrillos, se permitió darle un pequeño vistazo a las casas de enfrente desde su nueva vista. Sus dedos se movieron con cuidado para abrir la cajetilla y sacar un cigarro y el encendedor mientras sus ojos se posaban en las ventanas de sus vecinos. Casi mecánicamente el cigarro se encendió y la canción cambió.

Dio una calada y susurró las primeras letras de la canción antes de expulsar el humo. Según sus cálculos le quedaba una hora antes de que Jace e Izzy llegaran, dos antes de que Max y su niñera llegaran, y cinco horas antes de que sus padres volvieran del trabajo, si es que volvían. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y se dejó caer de espaldas. Iba a ser un día igual que los últimos, fumaría media cajetilla, si no es que toda, bajaría del tejado justo cuando Max y su niñera llegaban, bajaría por algo de comer y se encerraría en su cuarto. Toda una rutina.

Apenas estaba en el segundo cigarro cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, interrumpiendo su concentración por un momento, se enderezó y miró la pantalla en su celular. Solo salía un número que él conocía muy bien, deslizó los dedos por sobre la pantalla y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado. Cerró los ojos antes de quitarse los audífonos y dejar el celular a un lado. Era un simple mensaje de Magnus. Un mensaje demasiado simple.

"Voy a llamarte" seguía apareciendo antes de que la pantalla se volviera obscura y un par de iconos aparecieran, uno rojo y uno verde. Alexander le dio una pequeña mirada antes de darle la última calada al cigarro. Soltó el humo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un nuevo tubillo y el encendedor. Prendió este al mismo tiempo que el celular dejaba de vibrar y la pantalla se volvía negra. Eso había estado pasando los últimos días, desde que había dejado de ir a la biblioteca, Magnus le llamaba y le enviaba mensajes y él simplemente no respondía.

No tenía caso responder. Si era un simple juego no tenía que responder. Magnus al final se cansaría y terminaría dejando de llamarle, encontraría un nuevo conejillo de indias y todo pasaría a ser parte de su pasado. Un pasado un poco doloroso. Su cigarrillo apenas estaba empezando a consumirse cuando el celular volvió a sonar. Alec bufó expulsando el humo de sus pulmones. A ese paso su garganta ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de la nicotina.

Volvió a acostarse sin prestar demasiada atención a la vibración en su celular. A veces, solo a veces, llegaba a tener más de treinta llamadas perdidas. Pero él sabía que era algo momentáneo, en un par de días más el otro se cansaría de insistir, se daría cuenta que él se había dado cuenta de su juego y desaparecería. Se iría tal y como llegó. De golpe. Acabó su cigarro y estaba a punto de encender otro cuando una cabellera rubia se asomó por el borde del tejado donde él había subido. Fueron apenas un par de segundos antes de que Jace estuviera frente a él. Su hermano miró la cajetilla de cigarros con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Otra vez fumigándote?

–Sí.

La simpleza de su respuesta provocó un bufido de parte del rubio.

– ¿Todo esto porque alguien te dejó?

Alexander gruñó y prendió el cigarrillo.

–Nadie me dejó.

Jace rodó los ojos a la vez que sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho.

– ¿Entonces qué pasó? Porque Izzy y yo estamos cansados de verte en esta actitud deprimente de fumador profesional. Además mamá y papá están empezando a sospechar que estas fumando de nuevo.

–Nunca dejé de fumar, eso es algo que nuestros padres siempre supieron. Y no pedí que ninguno de ustedes le diera importancia a mis ganas de fumar –gruñó en respuesta, dio una calada al cigarro antes de continuar–. Solo ignórenme.

–Solo ignórenme –imitó con voz chillona antes de patear sin fuerza la pierna de Alec–. No podemos ignorarte. ¿Qué fue lo que paso que te puso así? ¿Ese tal Magnus te hizo algo?

A la sola mención del nombre Alexander soltó un pequeño suspiro dejando que el humo escapara de sus pulmones. Jace también soltó un suspiró.

–Las cosas simplemente se terminaron ¿Si?

Su hermano frunció el ceño mirándole con detenimiento.

– ¿Cómo que se terminaron?

–Jace, creo que el grado que cursas en la escuela es lo suficientemente alto como para que sepas lo que la palabra terminar significa.

–Quise decir –gruñó en respuesta–. ¿Por qué terminaron? Si es que había algo entre ustedes.

Alexander soltó un quejido de exasperación y se talló los ojos cuidando que la ceniza del cigarro no cayera en su cara.

–Solo olvídalo, Jace. Ni tú ni yo volveremos a verlo. ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio torció la boca mientras él le daba otra calada al cigarro. Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta que el otro se había dado la vuelta mirando hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta de la risa burlona de su hermano pero prefirió ignorarlo. Solo quería seguir ahí, metiéndose cuanta nicotina le fuera posible.

–Creo que estabas muy equivocado.

Entreabrió los ojos para mirar a su hermano con curiosidad. El rubio le miró sonriendo socarronamente antes de dirigirse al borde del tejado.

–Solo te diré que si no bajas en cinco minutos dejaré que él entré a la casa. Tal vez así dejes de fumar como una anciana amargada.

Dicho eso dio un saltó hacía abajo y en un segundo desapareció, escuchó el crujir de la ventana abriéndose y la risa burlona de Jace antes de decidir levantarse. Por un momento el miedo a las alturas que tenía de pequeño volvió, al menos por un instante deseo estar sentado de nuevo, o al menos tener algo en que apoyarse.

En la acera, justo enfrente de su casa, estaba parado Magnus. Alexander tragó saliva con dificultad, iba a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero, por alguna extraña razón, sus piernas no le respondían. Magnus le miraba desde abajo con el ceño fruncido, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su postura era excesivamente recta. Como si estuviera tenso desde hace tiempo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no era una alucinación suya, y tardó unos minutos antes de lograr que su cuerpo le obedeciera. Su mente se debatía entre bajar y enfrentarlo, o quedarse refugiado en el techo, aunque también estaba la amenaza de su hermano. Y era muy probable que la cumpliera. El vibrar del celular le hizo dar un brinco, miró hacia abajo y tomó el aparato. Magnus le estaba llamando. Oprimió la tecla para colgar y con ese gesto decidió su destino.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al borde del tejado, dio un pequeño salto y después, con el mismo cuidado que cuando subió, se dirigió a la ventana de su hermano, entró a la casa y dando un nuevo suspiró se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Jace lo esperaba justo frente a su puerta, mirándose las uñas como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer.

Suspiró y dándole un pequeño empujón abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Aventó la cajetilla y su celular a su cama al mismo tiempo que el rubio tomaba una bocanada de aire para reclamarle. Le miró sonriendo de lado antes de salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a las escaleras. Abajo Isabelle le esperaba, estaba sonriendo.

–Ustedes realmente adoran ponerse en mi contra.

Quiso que sonara como un reclamo pero falló en el intento. Su hermana ensanchó su sonrisa y le abrió la puerta de la casa. Escuchó la risa de Jace a sus espaldas y soltó un gruñido, como el de un gato que era molestado. Apenas dio un par de pasos fuera de la casa la puerta se cerró con violencia, y Alec supo que no iba a poder regresar.

Magnus le seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar su lugar en la acera. Por un momento estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera, tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza para dar los pasos que le separaban del mayor. Apenas estuvieron frente a frente ambos soltaron un ligero suspiro. Tan ligero que pasó desapercibido por ambos.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Alexander sin mirarlo–. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Porque si no es así puedes irte ahora mismo.

Escuchó el bufido de parte del moreno y lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que por un pequeño momento su mundo se tambaleo. Los ojos de Magnus le miraban directamente, mientras que una de sus manos le había tomado del mentón y ejercía la fuerza suficiente como para que no apartara la vista.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?

–No entiendo tu pregunta –desvió la vista pero el agarre en su rostro se volvió tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a mirarle–. Eso duele.

–No apareces, no respondes mis mensajes, no contestas mis llamadas, te esfumaste. ¿Por qué?

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero la respuesta que tenía sonaba tan patética en su mente que terminó empujándole para que le soltara.

–No tengo por qué darte explicación alguna.

Se miraron con dureza por unos segundos. Alexander se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, porque ya no había nada más que decir, aunque tal vez era él el que ya no quería decir algo más. Magnus acortó la distancia en un par de pasos y le tomó por el brazo con fuerza, pero el pelinegro no volteó.

–Gracias por jugar conmigo y con mí tiempo, Alec.

Y tras decir eso lo soltó. Alexander escuchó los pasos que se alejaban de él y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y corrió tras el otro, le sujetó de la ropa y lo obligó a voltear para propinarle un golpe en el rostro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, simplemente dejó que sus cuerpo se moviera al antojo de sus emociones.

– ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerte el ofendido!

Magnus se llevó una mano al rostro antes de voltear a ver al otro, lucía tan enojado que Alec se obligó a dar un par de pasos atrás. El mayor se acercó a zancadas al menor y le tomó por la ropa, acercándole con fuerza.

–Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, simplemente desapareces como si nada importara.

–Como si a ti te importara algo en primer lugar –rebatió Alec tratando de soltarse del agarre.

–Me importabas.

Alexander tragó saliva, simplemente porque al escuchar las últimas palabras del otro su garganta se sintió excesivamente seca. Por un momento, apenas por un pequeño instante, tuvo ganas de llorar, pero eso sería estúpido.

–Mentiroso.

El moreno frunció el ceño y le soltó, imprimiendo fuerza en sus actos logrando que el contrario diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–Solo escúchate, como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal cuando tú fuiste el único que actuó mal.

–Finge ser una víctima, solo eso te faltaba.

– ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Y Alexander explotó, porque no había dicho nada en todos esos días, no lo había hablado con nadie, y siempre que se guardaba las cosas al final terminaba soltando todo de forma estúpida.

– ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema! –soltó exasperado–. ¡Tú y tu maldita galantería, tú y todas esas cosas que decías solo para acercarte a mí, y que yo estúpidamente creí! Todas esas malditas esperanzas que me hiciste tener para después solo destrozarlas como si se trataran de una hoja de papel. ¡Tú y todas tus malditas conquistas que seguramente caen patéticamente a tus pies al igual que lo hice yo! ¡Tú eres el maldito problema que me ha estado jodiendo la vida!

Alec ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su voz subió varios grados el volumen logrando que un par de vecinos fisgonearan, tampoco se dio cuenta del instante en que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas. Solo se dio cuenta de todo cuando sus ojos escocieron y su garganta se sintió seca de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro y con una mano le dio un tirón a su cabello.

–No hay nadie más –declaró Magnus con el volumen de su voz bajo–. No tengo nada de lo que acabas de reclamarme.

El pelinegro se mordisqueó el labio para no soltar un par de maldiciones.

–Deja de ser un maldito mentiroso por una vez, vi todo, no hay razón para que sigas fingiendo.

Magnus soltó un gruñido.

–Ni siquiera se dé que hablas.

–De la estúpida conquista tuya con la que te besaste en la biblioteca.

El mayor abrió los ojos como platos. En ese momento todo pareció tener sentido y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risa. Alec lo miró de forma tan agresiva que se arrepintió al instante.

– ¿La rubia?

El gruñido de parte del ojiazul fue toda la confirmación que necesitó. Acortó la distancia tratando de tomarle del rostro pero el contrario se negó rotundamente.

–Es mi ex, me dejó hace mucho tiempo y volvió hace poco. Me besó porque, básicamente, está loca.

Los ojos azules del pelinegro destellaron por un momento, Magnus notó ese cambio y le pareció hermoso.

– ¿Esperas que te crea?

–Si.

La simplicidad con la que el moreno pronunció esa simple palabra lo obligó a desviar la mirada.

– ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que es verdad?

– ¿Pruebas? –Magnus arqueó una ceja pensándolo por un segundo–. Tal vez el hecho de que he estado yendo todos los días a la biblioteca, que te he estado llamando como loco, que vine a verte para saber que pasaba contigo, que soporté un fuerte golpe en el rostro y que ahora mismo lo único que tengo ganas es de besarte.

Y sus mejillas se calentaron al instante, Alec pensó que podría ser verdad, que él simplemente malentendió todo.

– ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? –Murmuró torciendo la boca–. Ella incluso tiene algo definido contigo, es alguien del pasado, pero yo no tengo nada, no sé que somos.

Magnus dio un largo suspiró.

– ¿Quieres que lo defina? Lo haré. Ella es mi pasado, y soy una persona a la que no le gusta volver al pasado. Y tú, Alexander, eres mi presente.

Se miraron con cautela. Como si estuvieran evaluando su situación. Magnus trató de volver a acercarse pero Alec lo rechazó nuevamente.

–Lo dices tan fácil, pero no es así en realidad, ni siquiera sé más que un par de cosas sobre ti. ¿Cómo esperas que crea todo eso? Solo te conozco de hace poco.

–Te estoy siendo sincero. Aún con el poco tiempo que nos conocemos puedes estar seguro de que yo no miento de esa forma. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

–No lo sé –soltó en un murmullo.

No quería pero terminó mirando el suelo mientras se mordía la lengua. Sintió la mirada del moreno sobre él pero no se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Era estúpido, toda esa situación era estúpida. Todo había empezado por un malentendido y ahora que ya todo estaba solucionado ya no sabía a dónde ir. Porque ni siquiera sabía si había un camino que tomar.

–Me gustas, Alexander, me gustas tanto que llega a ser irreal. Y no estoy hablándote de amor, no se incluso si esto pudiera llegar a convertirse en amor; lo único que sé es que me encantas. ¿Eso es lo correcto para decir cuando le pides a alguien convertirse en tu pareja?

Y su mundo volvió a tambalearse. Sus ojos desenfocaron y pudo incluso ver pequeñas lucecillas de color que resplandecían. Por un momento temió haberse desmayado, o incluso haber estado soñando todo eso. Estiró su brazo con cautela y tomó la muñeca del contrario. Magnus enredó sus dedos en su muñeca y el calor que estos desprendieron fue tan real que supo que no estaba soñando.

Y parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real.

–No –murmuró cerrando los ojos–. No quiero.

Magnus apretó los labios tan fuerte que temió partírselos.

– ¿Por qué?

Apretó los dientes sin querer contestar esa pregunta.

–Es irreal, es demasiado irreal. Es como si fuera una maldita película de amor –soltó un suspiro–. Nos conocemos hace poco y ya me estas pidiendo salir.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿No se supone que cuando alguien te gusta le pides que sea tu pareja?

–No sé.

Y Magnus tuvo que reprimir la ligera risa que comenzaba a aflorar en su garganta. Se acercó al contrario con cuidado y le tomó el rostro por el mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran.

–Te gusto al igual que tú me gustas. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Tan solo di una palabra, esa sencilla palabra que tanto quiere salir de tus labios.

Alexander suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

–Sí.

– ¿Si qué?

–Si quiero salir contigo –dijo en un gruñido.

Eso fue suficiente para Magnus, acunó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente sin despegar la mirada de los labios contrarios. Alexander se alejó evitando el contacto.

–Aquí no, pueden estar viéndonos.

Magnus sonrió, esa sonrisa que a Alexander le recordaba a un gato.

–Que miren.

Antes de que pudiera renegar de nuevo sus labios ya eran apresados por los del contrario. Y era un contacto que había estado esperando todos esos días que en vez de alejarle le acercó con cautela. Dejando que las personas que pudieran estar fisgoneando miraran todo a su antojo.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuello del mayor antes de enterrar sus dedos en el cabello negro brillante y profundizar el beso. Magnus mordisqueó sus labios con más fuerza de la necesaria e introdujo la lengua con avidez, jugando con la contraria antes de chuparla. Alexander ahogó un jadeó y cortó el beso para respirar.

–Estaba muriendo sin esto –susurró sobre la pálida mejilla que ahora tenía un color rojizo–. Ansiaba poder tocarte.

Alec estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta en cuanto sintió las manos del contrario apretar su trasero.

– ¡Maldita sea, Magnus!

El mayor soltó un gruñido en su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo juguetonamente.

–Es tan irreal que mi nombre suene bien de cualquier forma que tú lo digas.

Se separaron a causa del empujón que el menor le dio en el pecho. Soltaron una pequeña risa cuando se miraron de reojo. Alexander miró hacia su casa y de reojo pudo ver el momento en que sus hermanos cerraron las cortinas para que no sospechara que lo estaban observando.

– ¿Quieres pasar?

– ¿Podré tocarte?

–No –aseguró dirigiéndose a la puerta sabiendo que el otro le seguía–. Pero podrías convencerme.

Vio la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Magnus cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por pensar en lo malditamente atractiva que era esa sonrisa gatuna.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus sabía que era un poco raro y tonto seguir con esa rutina, pero, una pequeña parte de él, amaba esa rutina. Era demasiado especial como para simplemente terminar con ella de un día para otro. Así que, como todos los días desde que esa extraña obsesión empezó, él entró a la biblioteca a paso calmado mientras inspeccionaba todos los rostros de las personas presentes.

Su ceño se frunció lo suficiente como para que sus perfectas y delineadas cejas casi formaran una sola. En las últimas mesas solo había un par de chicas que parecían demasiado enfrascadas en su lectura como para notar el mundo a su alrededor. Chasqueó la lengua y su mirada se dirigió a los estantes de libros, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro en cuanto leyó los nombres de las secciones. Casi de forma automática sus pies se movieron en dirección al camino indicado.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo fija en su rostro hasta que llegó a su objetivo, en el momento en que su mirada se posó en el otro su sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la parte baja descubriendo, para su satisfacción, lo que vendrían siendo porno ligero para sus ojos.

Alexander leía la contraportada de un libro excesivamente grueso, Magnus apenas se fijó en el hecho de que el libro parecía molestarle, sus ojos seguían deleitándose. Los jeans que llevaba eran negros, ligeramente ajustados, tenían un par de cadenas ligeras y pequeñas a cada lado de la cintura y, la parte más importante, estaban rasgados, desde las rodillas hasta los muslos había ligeras y estratégicas rasgaduras. Combinado con el hecho de que por primera vez no llevaba un suéter completamente desgastado, sino una playera apenas un par de tallas más grande.

Apenas el otro se dio cuenta de que era observado dejó de dirigir su atención al libro, su mirada se posó apenas un momento en Magnus antes de que sus mejillas se volvieran rosas. Desvió la mirada y trató de devolver el libro a su lugar. El moreno en cambio sonrió y se acercó a su objetivo.

Alec siguió mirando el lomo del libro antes de mirar a Magnus quien ya se encontraba a su lado. Y en cuanto el sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas se intensificó la sonrisa gatuna en el rostro moreno también lo hizo.

– ¿Ropa nueva?

–Culpa de Izzy –soltó en un suspiro–. Se emocionó ayer en la tienda y terminé con esto.

Magnus volvió a repasarle con una mirada demasiado profunda.

–Recuérdame darle las gracias.

El menor bufó al mismo tiempo que el mayor posaba sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, sus dedos jugando con las pequeñas cadenas del pantalón.

–Te pones insoportable cada que uso ropa nueva.

Y Alexander tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la atractiva sonrisa del otro.

–No puedo reprimir mis ganas de tocarte cada que te veo con algo diferente, eres malditamente atractivo.

Sus manos recorrieron los muslos recalcando sus palabras, sus uñas acariciaron con cuidado la piel entre las aberturas del pantalón. Alec frunció los labios ante el tacto.

–Basta, Magnus.

–Acabo de llegar y ya me estas apartando. ¿Acaso me odias?

–No te odio –contestó rodando los ojos mientras sus manos subían para poder tocar el rostro de su contrario–. Pero esta no es la sección de Ética.

–Mejor aún, así no hay otras parejas melosas que nos molesten.

Alexander suspiró dándose por vencido ante Magnus, quien aún sonreía de manera gatuna sin dejar de repasarlo con la vista. Las manos de Alec rodearon el cuello del mayor antes de acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, un beso tan pequeño que Magnus gruñó insatisfecho.

–Deberías haber visto la otra ropa que querían que comprara, era aún más apretada. Isabelle dijo que remarcaba esta parte –sus manos tomaron las de Magnus con delicadeza y las obligó a ir hacia atrás, reprimió las ganas de saltar cuando su trasero fue apretado de tal forma que su cuerpo se pegó al contrario–. No entiendo como hay gente que usa eso.

Los labios de Magnus parecían haberse resecado porque su lengua no dejaba de mojarlos ansiosamente. Alec reprimió la pequeña sonrisa que quería nacer en su rostro, en lugar de eso se acercó de nuevo y dejó un pequeño beso en la yugular del moreno a la vez que sus caderas se movían con lentitud para rozarse contra su acompañante. Y Magnus gruñó.

–Deja de jugar, Alexander.

– ¿Y qué si no quiero?

Magnus actuó tan rápido que a Alexander apenas y le dio tiempo de soltar un quejido de dolor cuando sintió la pared contra su espalda. Sus piernas ahora se encontraban a cada lado de la cintura del mayor, sus pies suspendidos en el aire y su espalda completamente pegada a la pared. Se permitió disfrutar del ligero sentimiento de dominación que lograba que su estomago diera un vuelco, porque era jodidamente excitante ver al otro comportarse de esa forma.

Las manos contrarias recorrieron sus muslos con lentitud provocando que se lamiera los labios a la espera de algo más. Las caderas contrarias se movieron frotándose contra las suyas y un ligero suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios. Magnus mordisqueó su labio igual de lento que sus manos en sus muslos. Y en un instante le dio igual seguir en la biblioteca con un montón de gente a su alrededor.

–No creo que quieras que pase al siguiente nivel aquí, con toda la gente que puede vernos. –mordisqueó la oreja pálida a su disposición mientras soltaba un suave ronroneo.

Porque en algún momento se había dado cuenta que a Alexander le gustaba cuando ronroneaba en su oreja.

–Tal vez si quiero.

La risa ronca de Magnus dejó ondas de calor en su cuello que en ese momento se sentían deliciosas.

–Eres un verdadero pervertido.

–Mira quién habla.

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de besarse. Alexander dejó que la lengua de Magnus llevara el control, dejándolo jugar tanto como quisiera. Sorbiendo con posesividad los quejidos que ambos soltaban dentro del beso. Las manos de Alec acariciaron el cabello de la nuca del moreno antes de bajar ligeramente, sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros con fiereza.

Magnus mordisqueó casi inconscientemente la lengua contraria mientras soltaba un jadeo de placer. Porque en algún momento Alexander se había enterado que los quejidos y reacciones que Magnus mostraba cuando rasguñaba su espalda eran excesivamente exquisitos. Ambos movieron las caderas rozándose obscenamente. Saborearon el gemido del contrario dentro del beso antes de separarse.

–Creo que es momento de mostrarle mi departamento a mi novio.

Alexander sonrió de forma tan hermosa que Magnus tragó saliva con pesadez. Adoraba ver esos ojos azules tomar un resplandor diferente con cada emoción.

–Creo que tardaste demasiado en tomar esa decisión.

Aún contra su voluntad, Alec dejó que el mayor le soltara con cuidado hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso. Magnus acomodó un par de cabellos en la oreja de su acompañante antes de ladear la cabeza y dejar un pequeño beso en el cuello descubierto del menor.

–Aunque siempre podríamos terminar aquí lo que empezamos.

– ¿Y te atreves a llamarme pervertido? –Alec dejó salir una ligera risa antes de alejarlo y dar una vuelta para ponerse en marcha a la salida–. Y deja de sonreír de esa manera.

Magnus siguió sonriendo mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba por detrás.

–Ya quiero ver que hay debajo de toda esa ropa.

Las mejillas de Alexander volvieron a teñirse de rojo, le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo, sin emplear mucha fuerza para que no lo soltara.

–Estúpido gótico pervertido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Vale, que el final fue un poco. Pum ._. pero fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado y todo eso.

Ya saben, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan review seré feliz.

Muchas Gracias Por Leer.


End file.
